


I Have a Dream

by funnyyhumann



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABBA Songs, Inspired by Mamma Mia! (Movies), M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Mentions of Tendou - Freeform, Singing, mentions of UshiTen, mentions of yakulev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnyyhumann/pseuds/funnyyhumann
Summary: Keiji is getting married and wants his father there. The problem is... he has never known who his father is. After finding his dad's old diary he realizes that there are three possible candidates. So he invites all three of them to his wedding. What could go wrong?(A Haikyuu x Mamma Mia AU. The plot will be based on the movie, with my own touches sprinkled into it.I got very inspired from the work "The Winner Takes it All" by runningfromrealitytoanime (so check that out too!))
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 53
Kudos: 82





	1. Chaper 1

**I have a dream**

**A song to sing**

**To help me cope**

**With anything**

Keiji walked down the road towards the dock humming quietly to himself. It was dark outside and the island was sleeping. In his hand was three letters. It was three wedding invitations. You see Keiji was getting married to the love of his life and he wanted his father there. Technically he already had a dad, Koushi, the one who'd raised him. But he wanted his other father there too. The problem was... he didn't know who his other father was. Therefore three letters. For three possible candidates.

**If you see the wonder**

**Of a fairytale**

**You can take the future**

**Even if you fail**

He went to the mailbox by the dock. Tomorrow a boat would come and take them with to the mainland and thereafter end up in the hands of three different men. Keiji hoped that they could all make it.

**I believe in angels**

**Something good in everything I see**

**I believe in angels**

**When I know the time is right for me**

**I'll cross the stream**

Keiji looked over the letters one last time...

_Daichi Sawamura_

_Hajime Iwaizumi_

_Wakatoshi Ushijima_

...before sliding them all down the mailbox. He gave a sigh and for a few minutes just looked at how the moon made the sea glitter. Then he turned around and made his way back.

**I have a dream**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, thank you for stopping by! I know this chapter is very short, they will get longer I promise. English is not my first language so I'll apologize now for any mistakes I may make.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this little journey! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Daichi woke up by the sound of mail sliding through his door. He let out a small groan before opening his eyes and squinting at the way the light stung them. After a big yawn he rose from the bed and checked his phone to see what the time was. 07.13. And also a missed call from his mother. He sighed before taking his phone and leaving his bedroom.

She'd been calling a lot this past year. It felt similar to how she'd been five years ago when he had gotten divorced. She called a lot then too. First in bewilderment, horrified of the outcome of the fifteen-year old marriage, then in frustration, telling him to try and sort it out and not "make any irrational decisions, she's a wonderful woman" (as if he didn't already know that).

Now his mother had been trying to get him out to meet new people and she couldn't "for the love of god" understand why he didn't want to put himself out there. It's not like he hadn't tried. He had met some people and even tried dating a few...

...but he just couldn't. No matter who he met there was always a certain someone floating around in his head and his mind just wouldn't let go of them.

It was leaning towards ridiculous really. It'd been almost twenty years since he last saw this person and they were also so young back then. Sure he could have tried to find them, again, after his divorce but Daichi still felt very bad about how things had ended for them. It was his fault after all. So he couldn't bring himself to do anything.

Standing in the kitchen Daichi shook his head to clear his thoughts before making some coffee. With a cup in his hand he went to get the mail, which was what had woken him up in the first place. He picked up the bunt and walked back to the kitchen, sat down on a chair and started going through everything with a sigh.

As usual it was mostly ads and the newspaper. He lifted what he thought was the last paper and found a letter.

_Daichi Sawamura_

He lifted the letter and turned it around to see who it was from but it only said his own name and address. He opened it, pulled out the paper inside and started reading. His eyes widened and his heart began to beat so hard he thought it might burst out of his chest. He would not throw this chance away.

_I need to go!_

•

"Hajime Iwaizumi!"

Hajime turned at the sound of his name and saw the woman owning the inn he had been staying at running towards him. When she caught up to him she paused taking a few breaths before smiling at him.

"I'm so glad I caught you!" She laughed out of breath. "This is for you" She handed him a letter. Hajime took it and looked at it confused.

"Who's it from?"

"I don't know, I guess someone who knew you were here must have forwarded it because I just checked our mailbox and found it" She sounded curious. "And since I knew you were leaving now I hoped to get to you before you got onto your boat"

"Thank you" Hajime said before opening the letter. He read it and looked up at the woman. She could see the surprise on his face.

"What does it say?"

"Change of plans, I'm going to Karasuno!"

She looked at him chocked. "The island?"

"Yes" He said before starting to run towards his boat. "Thank you so much for getting this to me!" He called over his shoulder.

"No problem, and good luck!" She called back smiling.

_This was crazy!_

•

Wakatoshi Ushijima pulled into his driveway. He turned off his car, stepped out and went by his mailbox. He pulled the stack out and took it with him.

As fast as he unlocked and stepped into his house he could hear the tapping of paws coming his way. Not two seconds later Akira, his three year old corgi, came into view barking happily at her owner.

Wakatoshi gave a small smile as he bent down and scratched her behind her ear. As he stood up again he stretched his arms above his head and groaned. Volleyball practice had been especially rough today.

He threw himself on the couch and started aimlessly going through the mail before he stopped when he saw something unusual. A letter for him. He didn't get those often. He opened it carefully and started reading. By the time he was done he already had his mother's contact open on his phone and he called her.

"Hi mom, I need you to take care of Akira for a few days"

_This brings back some memories!_

•

After landing in Seijoh, the city from which the boat to Karasuno went from, both Daichi and Wakatoshi ran toward where the taxis were. It was early day but both were cursing the ill timed planes they had to take because the boat would leave in thirty minutes. They both reached the only taxi left at the same time.

"The pier!" They shouted in sync before looking at each other shocked. The driver pointed to his car with his thumb before waking towards the drivers seat. Daichi and Wakatoshi both hopped in the car.

"Could you please get there as fast as possible, I need to catch a boat" Daichi pleaded out of breath.

"Same" Wakatoshi said. The driver simply nodded and drove slightly faster. Daichi looked at the man beside him.

"You're also going to Karasuno?"

"Yeah" Wakatoshi mumbled before taking out and looking at the letter he had in the pocket of his jacket.

"Keiji or Koutarou?" Wakatoshi looked up and saw the other man watching his letter. He looked down once again before answering, "Keiji"

"Me too" Daichi said with a small smile. Wakatoshi nodded in acknowledgment. The rest of the drive was quiet, both men wanting to be there already.

The taxi pulled onto the pier and Daichi and Wakatoshi jumped out of the car with their bags just as the boat started leaving. They both began running forward.

"WAIT!" Daichi screamed but the boat didn't stop.

"Shit" Wakatoshi breathed out.

"Just what I was about to say"

"When does the next boat leave?"

Daichi looked at the board next to them. "Monday"

"Shit"

"Just what I was about to say" Daichi said and sighed. "Well, what now?"

"Hey!" A voice shouted. They both turned around and saw a man with black hair standing on a sailboat. He gave them a smirk.

"Do you need a ride to Karasuno?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, thank you for giving this story a chance! I hope you'll keep enjoying it.
> 
> Have a great day! :)


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHHH!" Keiji screamed as he ran down the dock. Tadashi and Kenma, who'd just stepped off a small boat, screamed right back at him and ran towards the boy. They met in the middle in a group hug before jumping apart and doing their little song-greeting they had made up when they were younger.

"We're Keiji, Tadashi and Kenma, we're the greatest friends around!" They all sang together.

Keiji flexed his arms, "I'm tough"

Tadashi put his hands up towards the sky, "I'm tall"

Kenma made a peace sign with his hand, "I'm tiny"

"And we're here to rock your ground!" They screamed together before bursting out in laughter.

"I have missed you guys so much!" Keiji cried hugging them tight again before letting go.

"We have missed you too!" Tadashi cried back smiling widely.

"I still can't believe you're getting married" Kenma laughed.

"Me neither" Keiji giggled before pushing his left hand out towards his two best friends showing off his ring. Both of them grabbed his hand gasping.

"It's so beautiful!" Kenma exclaimed looking closer at the ring.

"Who knew Koutarou had such good taste?" Tadashi teased.

"I know right" Keiji smirked. After gushing about the ring for a minute longer Keiji cleared his throat and pulled his hand back. He lowered his voice. "There's actually something I need to tell you"

"What is it?" Kenma said looking up at his friend.

"It's a secret, you can't tell anybody"

"Obviously not, now tell us!" Tadashi said impatiently. Keiji looked at them both barely containing his excitement.

"I've invited my father to the wedding!"

"WHAT?!" Both Tadashi and Kenma screamed looking shocked.

"You found him?"

"Who is he?"

Keiji ran to the start of the dock with the other two following. There he pulled out a book that was hidden, wrapped in a small blanket.

"This-" Keiji explained holding the book up in front of them, "-is the diary my dad kept the year he was expecting me". His friends gasped.

"No way!"

"What does it say?"

Keiji smirked and opened the book to a specific page. He cleared his throat and started reading, "July 17, what a night! Daichi showed me the little island Karasuno. We danced on the beach, we kissed on the beach and dot dot dot"

"Dot dot dot?" Kenma asked confused.

"Dot dot dot! You know, that's what they did in the olden days!" Keiji snickered. Tadashi started laughing.

"Oh my! Damn Koushi!"

Keiji led them to a stone which they all sat on before he continued reading, "Daichi is the one, I know it. I've never felt like this before." He smiled before he started to sing.

**Honey honey**

**How he thrills me, a-ha**

**Honey honey**

**Honey honey**

**Nearly kills me, a-ha**

**Honey honey**

Keiji smirked at his friends, putting the back of his hand to his head pretending to swoon, while they snickered.

**I've heard about him before**

**I wanted to know some more**

**Now I know what they mean**

**He's a love machine**

**Oh, he makes me dizzy**

Keiji started reading again, "I really thought we had something special. But now Daichi told me needs to go back home because he's engaged and getting married."

"What?" Kenma frowned.

"Poor Koushi!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"August 4, what a night! Hajime came from out of nowhere so I decided to show him the island. I was still upset about Daichi but Hajime was so charming and sweet. One thing led to another and dot dot dot!" Keiji looked up at his friends to see their reactions. They looked overwhelmed by everything.

"Wait what?"

"Who's Hajime?"

Keiji got up and started running up the path leading away from the beach with Tadashi and Kenma after him. Kenma having jumped on Tadashi's back.

**Honey honey**

**Let me feel it, a-ha**

**Honey honey**

**Honey honey**

**Don't conceal it, a-ha**

**Honey honey**

He stopped by some trees and leaned against one of them as his friends caught up. He looked at them and continued singing with Tadashi and Kenma backing him up.

"The way that you kiss goodnight"

"They way that you kiss me goodnight" Kenma and Tadashi sang in unison, Kenma looking at Tadashi from his place on his back and Tadashi looking back, both with over exaggerated lovey dovey expressions.

"The way that you hold me tight"

"The way that you're holding me tight" Kenma squeezed around Tadashi's neck, almost making him drop him.

"I feel like I wanna sing when you do your THING!" Keiji screamed the last part making all three of them burst into giggles. He opened the diary again.

"August 10, what a night! Wakatoshi was visiting Seijoh so I took him to see the island. He was so mature and caring, I couldn't help myself..."

"DOT DOT DOT!" The three of them cried together laughing like crazy afterwards. They took off running towards the hotel, dancing around.

**Honey honey**

**Touch me baby, a-ha**

**Honey honey**

**Honey honey**

**Hold me baby, a-ha**

**Honey honey**

While his two friends were catching their breath after running up the stairs Keiji went to the edge looking out at the water. He whispered to himself.

**I've heard about you before**

**I wanted to know some more**

**Now I'm about to see**

**What you mean to me**

**...**

Tadashi and Kenma went up to him. "So which one of them is it?" Tadashi asked.

"Daichi, Hajime or Wakatoshi?" Kenma followed. Keiji looked at them with big eyes, "I don't know". His friends looked confused.

"Then who did you invite?" Keiji gave them an innocent look and a shy smile. They both gasped.

"OH MY GOD KEIJI!" His friends exclaimed. Keiji let out a breathy laugh and Kenma giggled while Tadashi shook his head smiling.

"Well aren't you cackling like chickens" Suddenly Keiji's dad appeared around a corner. Keiji quickly hid the diary behind his back.

"Hi Koushi!" Both Tadashi and Kenma greeted.

"Hey guys!" Koushi smiled walking forward and embracing the two. "Don't you two look amazing"

"You flatter us Koushi" Tadashi grinned. Koushi laughed and gave them a pointed look.

"You sounded like you were having fun"

"We were" Keiji smiled.

Koushi over dramatically sighed, "I also used to have fun when I was in your age"

"Oh we know" Kenma said snickering. Tadashi snorted and Keiji hit Kenma discreetly. Koushi narrowed his eyes and looked confused.

"Well I'll be going down to the dock to pick up my friends too" He said swinging his car keys around his finger.

"Okay dad, I'll take Tadashi and Kenma to my room so they can try on their outfits for tomorrow" Keiji said before they started to make their way to his room. When he passed his dad he gave him a kiss on the cheek and continued walking. Koushi smiled after his son before making his way to his beat up car.

•

"Where's Lev?" Tetsuro asked as he and Kei were following Koutarou up the stairs.

"He promised to help out a bit by the bar, so he's on clean up duty" Kei answered rolling his eyes.

"Well his loss" Koutarou said laughing before opening the door to Keiji's room. He could hear three screams of surprise and laughed again.

"Sorry!" He called as he stepped into the room with two of his three groomsmen. He went directly to his fiancé and gave him a kiss.

"Kou" Keiji sighed as he shook his head looking amused. Koutarou only grinned back.

"Not cool Koutarou!" Tadashi huffed making Kei and Tetsuro look at Keiji's own two groomsmen. Kenma simply mock glared at him.

"Sorry Tadashi! I just wanted to introduce my amazing friends to Keiji's awesome friends"

"Flattery will get you nowhere owl head" Tadashi and Kenma said at the same time raising their eyebrow. That made both Kei and Tetsuro laugh in surprise.

"I'm glad you wanted to introduce us, I already like these two" Tetsuro grinned.

"Same" Kei said smirking.

Koutarou gasped loudly, "I'm wounded you guys, wounded!". He placed his hand above his heart looking hurt.

"Stop being so dramatic" Keiji said rolling his eyes before looking up and giving Koutarou another kiss which his fiancé happily responded.

While they were locking lips their groomsmen were taking the introduction into their own hands.

"Tadashi Yamaguchi" Tadashi said as he shook hands with a tall, blonde man with glasses. _Attractive_.

"Kei Tsukishima" Kei answered looking at the tall man, with brown-greenish hair, in front of him. He saw freckles on the boy's face. _Stunning_.

"You're so short" Was Tetsuro's genius opening line. Kenma rolled his eyes.

"You look like a rooster" He said bringing a specific laugh out of Tetsuro, a sound that was more like a hyena then anything else.

"Well rooster Tetsuro Kuroo at your service" He grinned at the two-color haired man and put his hand out for the other to shake. _Beautiful_.

Kenma snorted and took his hand, "Short Kenma Kozume". He looked at the man with the world's worst bed head and gave a small smile. _Hot_.

"Well thank you for visiting but we need to make sure the shirts fits for tomorrow" Keiji interrupted making all four of them look at the grooms.

"Fine fine we're on our way" Koutarou said putting his hands up. "Come on guys!"

"See you guys later" Tetsuro said and Kei made a sound of agreement before following Koutarou out of the room.

"Yeah, see you!" Tadashi called after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, I'm glad you're sticking by.
> 
> Have a lovely day! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me, is there a seat available? I have a child with me"

Two men, a taller and a shorter, was pushing their way through a tight space of people on the boat. Finally they found a seat space big enough for both of them to squeeze down on.

"You are literally asking for an ass kicking, Tooru!" The shorter man growled glaring at the taller man.

"You know you love me Morisuke" Tooru sing-songed before leaning back trying to get slightly comfortable. He closed his eyes while Morisuke rolled his.

"'Why' is the mystery of the century" He sighed making Tooru laugh. A few minutes later a young man came to stand in front of them so Morisuke elbowed his friend in his side, "Hey superstar..."

"Hmm?" Tooru mumbled out. He opened his eyes to see a guy with a hopeful look on his face.

"You're Tooru Oikawa right?"

Tooru smiled, "Yes I am". The guy lighted up and pushed a sports magazine and a pen towards him.

"Will you sign your picture?"

"Of course! What's your name?" Tooru said taking the two objects.

"Eiko"

"Well Eiko, thank you for your support and have an amazing day!" Tooru said after scribbling his autograph and a small sentence. He grinned giving the man his things back and Eiko thanked him before going back to his friends.

"Ever the humble celebrity" Morisuke teased.

"You're just jealous Mori" Tooru smirked back. His friend snorted.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say"

•

Koushi parked the car by the path leading down to the beach just as the boat pulled up to the dock. He ran down towards it stopping at the start of the dock watching his friends step off the boat. As they looked up and saw him, Koushi put his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Well look at what the tide dragged in!"

His friends laughed before Morisuke shouted back, "For one night!"

"And one night only!" Tooru followed.

"Koushi and the Killer Katz!" The three men screamed together before running towards each other. They met in a group hug cracking up and as they let go Tooru looked Koushi up and down, "Well don't you look sexy for a man in his forties wearing a flannel shirt with sleeves folded up to his elbows and old jeans"

Koushi laughed, "I'll have you know that on Karasuno this is high fashion"

"Don't mind him, he's let fame get to his head" Morisuke smirked making Tooru roll his eyes.

"I got the magazine with your picture, I'm really happy for you" Koushi said smiling widely. Tooru smiled back.

"Thank you!"

They all started walking back towards the path when Koushi started speaking, "Well I hope you're ready to go from one bumpy ride to another, the car and the road are both awful"

"Mori doesn't mind, it's the most action he's gotten in months" Tooru smirked. Morisuke slapped him on his arm.

"Rude!" He cried as both Koushi and Tooru laughed. When they reached the car they all jumped in and Koushi started driving towards the hotel.

"What about you hot shot? No new man in your life?" He asked Tooru giving him a smug look.

"No but I'm totally fine being on my own, a lone wolf you could say" Tooru said before letting out a howl-like sound. Koushi and Morisuke snickered.

•

"So this is like your second home?" Daichi asked the man owning the boat. He laughed.

"You could say that, during the summer I'm on the move a lot"

"So what's your profession?"

"I'm a trained PE teacher back in my home city, during summers though I'm mostly traveling around to small cities and villages helping kids with physical activities" Hajime said smiling slightly.

"That job doesn't get you much of a fortune right?" Wakatoshi said looking at the man.

"No, but I get around". Hajime looked out at the sea, "At least I'm doing something I love"

Wakatoshi frowned slightly lost in thought. He tried to think about working with something simply because he loved it, not caring about money. He'd never thought about life that way, that could have been because of his parents, but then again he's always been a little off.

"You're a sports player aren't you?" Hajime asked the man.

"Yeah, volleyball" Wakatoshi answered.

"Ah that's why I recognized you!" Daichi said. "I think I've seen some matches, you're really good"

"Thank you" Wakatoshi said feeling a bit awkward. "What about you?"

"Office job, sure a fairly high position but the work is very monotone" Daichi laughed slightly scratching the back of his head. Hajime who had been listening quietly suddenly changed the subject.

"I was really surprised by the letter, I haven't spoken to Koushi in almost twenty years" He said looking at the other two men on the boat.

"Same" They in unison. Daichi looked at the other men curiously, wondering how they knew him.

He began speaking, "So how do you know Kou-" before getting interrupted by Hajime.

"Well here we are!" He said nodding towards the island they were approaching. "Karasuno"

Daichi felt his heart speed up.

•

"Keiji!" Tooru called as fast as he saw the young man. He went towards him and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Hi uncle Tooru" Keiji smiled and hugged back. "It's so good to see you"

"I swear you get more gorgeous every time I see you" Tooru said making Keiji blush. Morisuke popped up beside Tooru smiling.

"I bet you don't remember me" He said laughing.

"Of course I do uncle Mori you haven't changed a bit!" Keiji exclaimed before hugging him too. Tooru started snickering.

"Well he hasn't grown in thirty years so" He said gaining a kick to his leg by the mentioned man.

"At least I didn't grow a volleyball for a brain!"

"Okay I'm going to show these troublemakers their room" His dad interrupted shaking his head.

"Okay sounds good, see you later" Keiji laughed as the three older men walked away. They stopped by the door leading into the hotel as Koushi saw something in the corner of this eye.

"Hey Koutarou, come meet my old Killer Katz!" He called stopping three young men walking through the grounds. Koutarou came up to them grinning big.

"What a pleasure, I've heard so much about the both of you"

"Only bad things I'd guess" Morisuke said smirking as Tooru huffed a laugh.

"Of course" Koutarou smirked back.

"Koutarou has been helping me get the hotel online" Koushi said smiling at his friends.

"I just think this place has so much potential, it's a shame so few know about it" The said man answered, "I just took some picture of the hotel and it's surroundings and made a website for it, no biggie"

"Wow he's not only handsome but handy too, Keiji did good" Tooru teased causing everybody to laugh.

"Well see you later boys, I'm gonna let these men put their bags away" Koushi said starting to lead his friends into the hotel.

"Later Koushi" The three young men answered.

•

"Well here we are" Koushi said as he pushed the door open to the room his friends would be staying in. "I gave you the biggest room but as you can see... this entire place is in need of a big renovation" He looked tired.

"Kou, are you sure you don't want me to lend you some money? It's really no problem" Tooru said looking worried for his friend.

"No, no! I'm fine" Suga exclaimed with a small laugh, "I just like to complain". Morisuke and Tooru shared a look.

"Are you okay Koushi?" Morisuke asked as the mentioned man started fussing around the room moving towards the window.

"Let's just say everything here is falling apart except from me" He said as he pulled the curtains to the side making the rod crash to the floor. Koushi let out an annoyed sound before starting to sing.

**I work all night**

**I work all day**

**To pay the bills**

**I have to pay**

"Ain't it sad?" He sighed out before continuing.

**And still there never**

**Seems to be**

**A single penny**

**Left for me**

"That's too bad!" Both Tooru and Morisuke said. Koushi looked out the window.

**In my dreams**

**I have a plan**

**If I got me**

**A wealthy man**

**I wouldn't have to work at all**

**I'd fool around and have a ball**

He leaned his head against the window frame huffing.

**Money money money**

**Must be funny**

**In the rich man's world**

**Money money money**

**Always sunny**

**In the rich man's world**

Koushi sprung from the window walking towards the door with his friends following. He started going down the stairs leading to the small kitchen. "Oh, all the things I could do if I had a little money!"

Both Tooru and Morisuke looked at him, "It's a rich man's world!". They came to the kitchen making the staff look at them.

Tooru put a hand on Koushi's shoulder, "A man like that is hard to find"

Koushi put his hands in his hair frustrated, "But I can't get him off my mind!"

"Ain't it sad?" Morisuke said and looked at the staff who all nodded.

Koushi sighed, "And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me"

"That's too bad!" All in the room answered shocking him. He opened the door stepping outside and continuing singing.

**So I must leave**

**I'll have to go**

**To Las Vegas**

**Or Monaco**

**And win a fortune in a game**

**My life will never be the same**

Koushi danced around in the laundry hanging around drying in the sun.

**Money money money**

**Must be funny**

**In the rich man's world**

**Money money money**

**Always funny**

**In the rich man's world**

**Oh, all the things I could do**

**If I had a little money**

**It's a rich man's world**

"It's a rich man's world!" Everybody shouted before a crack in ground made them all scream in surprise.

"As I said, it's all falling apart" Koushi laughed tiredly. "It's said that the ground the hotel is standing on was once the place of Aphrodite's fountain of love... I'm starting to think she's mad at me"

"Oh my god Koushi" Morisuke snorted.

"No need to worry, now we're gonna have fun. Let's get a drink!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! Thank you for continuing reading this little story, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Have a great day! :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow I had forgotten how long and steep the roads are here" Daichi wheezed out taking a few deep breaths. Hajime laughed not looking bothered at all. Wakatoshi didn't seem out of breath either.

"This is a really cool place" Hajime said looking around.

"Yeah really" Wakatoshi agreed.

"I actually designed this hotel, drew it on a scrap of paper" Daichi said with a fond smile. "I can't believe he made it a reality!". Both Hajime and Wakatoshi looked at him curiously.

"Well let's go find someone who can show us our rooms" Wakatoshi suggested just as a black haired young man rounded a corner and came face to face with them. He looked a bit surprised before smiling.

"Hi, can I help you with something?" The young man asked. Daichi observed the man sensing something familiar with him.

"We're here for the wedding" Hajime started, "You might be able to show us our where we would be sleeping"

"That shouldn't be a problem, what's your names?"

"Daichi Sawamura"

"Hajime Iwaizumi"

"Wakatoshi Ushijima"

The man totally froze, eyes widening. He just kept staring without saying anything. Daichi looked more carefully trying to figure out what was so familiar. Then it hit him.

"Hey are you okay?" Wakatoshi said looking slightly worried. That snapped the younger man out of his staring and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah I'm fine" He looked a bit embarrassed and then opened his mouth as to say something else but Daichi couldn't help the words tumbling out from his mouth.

"You're Keiji Sugawara right?" He said making the two other older men look at Keiji. The young man looked a bit taken back before smiling.

"Yes I am". Both Wakatoshi and Hajime watched him before their eyes widened like they'd finally put the pieces together.

"So you're Koushi's son, that's amazing" Hajime said grinning.

"Could we see our rooms before we meet him?" Wakatoshi asked as they all started to walk towards the hotel. A slight panic went through Keiji as he tried to think about what to do.

"Of course, but come here" He said starting to walk the other way to try to win himself some time. The three older men looked very confused but still followed him. Keiji was thinking about where to put them before a thought came to mind. The old goat house!

After walking for a few minutes in a very confused silence they reached the old house. They entered it and Keiji went to stand beside the ladder leading to the second floor before smiling.

"Well here we are" He said getting strange looks from the other men. "Up you go, through the hatchway!"

Hajime snorted and was the first one starting to climb the ladder. Daichi and Wakatoshi followed shortly after with Keiji going last. They stood looking puzzled as their eyes moved around the small room.

"This tour was nice, but when are we getting to our rooms?" Wakatoshi asked frowning slightly. Hajime laughed and patted him on his shoulder.

"I think this is our room"

"What?!" Both Daichi and Wakatoshi snapped their heads towards Hajime before looking at Keiji. He was wearing a hopeful expression.

"We would really like to see Koushi" Daichi said as the others nodded. They moved as if they were about to climb down again and Keiji made a super quick decision to come clean.

"WAIT!" He shouted stopping the older men. "I sent the invitations, my dad doesn't know anything!"

"He doesn't know we're here?" Daichi got out, looking totally shocked. Keiji smiled sheepishly shaking his head.

"Huh... erm... then maybe we shouldn't be here" Wakatoshi mumbled looking around like he was trying to find another way to get out. Daichi put his hand over his face.

"Definitely not"

"Please! He's always talking about you guys and the good old days!" Keiji exclaimed desperate for them to stay. Daichi removed his hand from his face.

"The last time I saw your dad he said he never wanted to see me again"

"But that was ages ago!" Keiji cried. "I think he would be very happy to see you guys" Both Daichi and Wakatoshi looked very unsure.

"I don't know"

"Yeah me neither"

"Come on now, see this as an adventure!" Hajime said sitting down in a chair. "I think you both need it"

"Please, please for me" Keiji pleaded. "Because I'm getting married" The two unsure men groaned at the guilt tripping.

"Okay" Wakatoshi said as Daichi sighed out a "sure" Keiji shone up and smiled big.

"Thank you so much!" He exclaimed. "Okay I'm gonna leave you alone now, but can we please keep the fact that I was the one who invited you a secret for now?" The other men all agreed and Keiji climbed down the ladder before running to his friends.

•

After having chatted with his friends for a while and gotten one, or two, drinks in his system Koushi felt a bit calmer. Then he remembered the crack in the ground. He sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Tooru asked looking at him.

"The crack in the ground... I need to go by a place to get some supplies to fix it"

"Can't it wait?" Morisuke suggested. Koushi shook his head.

"I'll just forget it if I don't do it now" He said getting up from his chair. "I'll be quick, I promise!" Then he hurried away.

"I'm worried about him" Morisuke said frowning as they watched their friend jogging away.

"Yeah me too" Tooru sighed. "I feel like he's lonely and overworked but doesn't want to admit it"

"Well now we're making it our mission to get him to relax a bit" Morisuke gave Tooru a pointed look.

"You bet!" Tooru said grinning and raise his glass to clink it with Morisuke's.

•

Keiji ran into his friends room looking frantic. "Guys, guys! My fathers are in the fucking old goat house!" He whispered-shouted, afraid his dad might be near.

"Are you serious?!" Kenma exclaimed jumping out of the bed he had been resting on. Tadashi slammed the bathroom open.

"You have to take us there now!"

"Fine but we have to be lowkey, we can't have anybody finding out right now" Keiji said not able to keep the excited look off his face.

"Got it!" Tadashi and Kenma spoke in unison.

•

Koushi hurried into the old goat house and started looking through the clutter for his bigger toolbox. Out of nowhere he heard a bang from the second floor and a small laugh. He was beyond confused because who the hell would be here. He went towards the ladder and climbed up pushing the hatchway up to a small gap.

He didn't know what he expected but it certainly wasn't three men in his own age. He took a closer look at the three and after a minute almost had a heart attack.

"Wakatoshi Ushijima?.... Hajime Iwaizumi?.... Daichi Sawamura?" He whispered to himself before dropping the hatchway, sliding down the ladder and leaning against the wall as he started to sing.

**I was cheated by you**

**And I think you know when**

**So I made up my mind**

**It must come to an end**

Koushi looked up at the hatchway and sighed before sliding down to a squat.

**Look at me now**

**Will I ever learn**

**I don't know**

**But I suddenly lose control**

**There's a fire within my soul**

He rushed out of the goat house and tried to see if he could see anything through the windows but they were covered.

**Just one look**

**And I can hear a bell ring**

**One more look**

**And I forget everything**

**Whoa**

Suddenly the window opened and Wakatoshi looked out making Koushi press himself against the wall as to not be seen. The window was left open but the opening was covered again. He let out a sigh of relief before putting his hands in his hair.

**Mamma Mia**

**Here I go again**

**My my**

**How can I resist you**

**Mamma Mia**

**Does it show again**

**My my**

**Just how much I missed you**

Koushi started climbing the wall up to the roof to try and find another way to look inside.

**Yes I've been brokenhearted**

**Blue since the day we parted**

**Why why**

**Did I ever let you go**

**Mamma Mia**

**Now I really know**

**My my**

**I should not have let you go**

He went to the edge and hung upside-down trying to see if he could see something through the cracks in the board covering the window.

**I was angry and sad**

**When I knew we were through**

**I can't count all the times**

**I've cried over you**

**Look at me now**

**Will I ever learn**

**I don't know how**

**But I suddenly lose control**

**There's a fire within my soul**

He couldn't see more than shadows moving so he turned back up again. Turning around he found another hatchway leading straight from the roof down to the second floor.

**Just one look**

**And I can hear a bell ring**

**One more look**

**And I forget everything**

**Whoa**

He started crawling towards it.

**Mamma Mia**

**Here I go again**

**My my**

**How can I resist you**

**Mamma Mia**

**Does it show again**

**My my**

**Just how much I missed you**

He tried opening it but it was really stuck. He pulled and pulled only managing to move it a little bit.

**Yes I've been brokenhearted**

**Blue since the day we parted**

**Why why**

**Did I ever let you go**

He continued pulling with all his strength still singing.

**Mamma Mia**

**Now I really know**

**My my**

**I should not have let you go**

Suddenly it flew open causing Koushi to crash through the opening before landing on some bags. The three men in the room turned towards the sound seeing Koushi sit on their bags looking beyond surprised. "Koushi!?" They cried at the same time in shock. Koushi just stared up at them at a loss for words.

"So... did it hurt?" Hajime said trying to break the tension.

"Huh?" Was all Koushi managed to get out.

"When you fell from heaven?" He continued grinning. Koushi couldn't stop the snort that left his mouth.

"You really haven't changed have you, Hajime Iwaizumi?" He said accepting a helping hand from Wakatoshi to get up, "Ever the polite, Wakatoshi".

"I try" Wakatoshi answered with a small smile. Koushi then turned to the third man in the the room, "And Daichi"

"Hi" Daichi said too overwhelmed to say anything else. How could he be more gorgeous than he already imagined. Koushi looked between the men.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting the island" Hajime answered.

"I'm trying to be a bit more adventurous" Wakatoshi said.

"I just came to say hello" The sentence tumbled out before Daichi could stop himself and he cringed at the choice of words. That snapped Koushi back to reality and he felt himself become a bit frantic.

"Well who told you that you could stay in my old goat house?" He said in a frustrated tone.

"It was some local old lady..."

"But she was talking very quietly..."

"Maybe she said we _couldn't_ stay here..."

"That's right, you can't! Because I have so much to do, Keij-" Koushi stopped himself from accidentally revealing his son before he walked to the hatchway and opened it, "I mean a local boy is getting married and... I'll make sure a boat comes and picks you up" He said and started to climb down the ladder.

"I have a boat" Hajime informed him making Koushi look at him before continuing climbing down.

"You have a boat? Great! Jump on that!" He exclaimed before the hatchway was shut closed. When he came down to the first floor Koushi took a deep breath feeling his eyes watering before he rushed out of the house towards the hotel.

Keiji, Tadashi and Kenma who had been hiding on the other side of the old goat house, and eavesdropping on the four older men, looked at each other in panic.

"SHIT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! I really appreciate the love this story has been getting, it makes me so happy!
> 
> Have a great day! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Tooru and Morisuke was in on their fourth drink when Koushi came rushing towards them. Tooru was about to comment about how long he'd been gone but stopped himself when he saw the look on his friend's face. Koushi's eyes were red and tears were running down his face.

"Kou, what's wrong?" Morisuke asked standing up, but before he could pull him into a hug Koushi let out a whine and ran towards the bathroom stalls where he locked himself in one of them. Tooru and Morisuke looked at each other with big questioning eyes before rushing after him.

They heard sobbing coming from within the stall as they tried to figure out what to do. Suddenly Tooru had an idea.

"Chiquitito, tell me what's wrong?" He sang out. He nudged Morisuke in the side who was trying to remember the words to the song they'd made up ages ago.

"I have never seen such sorrow" He said slightly off key making Tooru roll his eyes. He gave Morisuke a pointed look before they sang together, "In your eyes..." They looked at each other again with big eyes, "...and the wedding is tomorrow!"

Tooru got down on his hands and knees trying to look through the gap under door and Morisuke made the decision to stand on his friend's back looking over it.

"How I hate to see you like-" Morisuke started before seeing Koushi's distraught face, "-This..."

"There is no way you can deny it" Tooru said voice slightly strained from the pressure Morisuke was putting on his back. They both sang together again.

"I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet" And just as they finished that line Koushi slammed the door open making his friends fall to the ground. They got up and stared making their way towards him.

**Chiquitito**

**Tell me the truth**

**I'm a shoulder you can cry on**

**Your best friend**

**I'm the one you must rely on**

They propped Koushi up on the sinks and started drying his face with paper towels.

**You were always sure of yourself**

**Now I see**

**You've broken a feather**

**I hope**

**We can patch it up together**

Morisuke soaked two pieces of paper in cold water and put them under his puffy eyes, as Tooru started fussing with his hair and clothes.

**Chiquitito**

**You and I know**

**How the heartaches**

**Come and they go**

**And the scars they're leavin'**

**You'll be dancing once again**

**And the pain will end**

**You will have no time for grievin'**

Tooru and Morisuke hugged each side of Koushi as they continued singing.

**Chiquitito**

**You and I cry**

**But the sun is still in the sky**

**And shining above you**

**Let me heard you sing once more**

**Like you did before**

**Sing a new song**

**Chiquitito**

Koushi let out a sob before singing in a broken voice, "Try once more, like you did before, sing a new song-" He put his face in his hands mumbeling, "-I can't believe they're here".

Morisuke and Tooru broke from the hug and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Who are here?"

Koushi sighed removing his hands from his face, "You know how I've always said that Daichi is Keiji's father" He looked up at his friends who nodded at him. "Well I'm not so sure because... around the same time there were two other men...". His friends gasped.

"What?!"

"And they're all here?"

"Yes and I don't know what to do! Keiji can't find out!" Koushi stressed out looking hysteric.

"Don't worry we'll figure something out" Morisuke said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezing.

"Absolutely, so let go back to our room and try to think up a plan" Tooru smiled before he and Morisuke hauled Koushi off the sinks and started leading him back to the room.

•

Keiji and his friends watched as his father-candidates made their way out of the goat house. Panic was rushing through him. The three older men started walking away making their way back to the beach.

"Damn!" Kenma cursed out.

"What do we do?" Tadashi asked still looking as the backs of the men disappeared. Keiji was quiet, once again trying to think of what to do.

"Maybe just talk to your dad, he might understand" Kenma suggested making Keiji groan.

"No! He'll definitely hate me if he finds out I'm the reason they're here!" He cried out. He was so conflicted on what to do, but he knew he might never get a chance like this again. With that in mind he was up and running in the span of two seconds.

"Keiji!"

"Wait up!"

•

Koushi threw himself on the bed, face down, huffing in irritation, "The worst thing is that this is all my fault, I brought this upon myself" He spat out turning around so he was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling, "All because I was a stupid, careless little slut!"

"Oh my god Koushi!" Tooru screamed almost bursting out in laughter.

"You sound exactly like your mother!" Morisuke shouted at the same time. Koushi sat up and glared at his friends.

"I do not!"

"YES YOU DO!" Tooru and Morisuke argued before actually starting to laugh, "And we won't have any of that!". They went to stand back to back before they both pointed at Koushi.

**You can dance**

**You can jive**

**Having the time of your life**

**Oh**

**See that boy**

**Watch that scene**

**Diggin' the dancing queen**

They both dropped to the floor and picked up the item closest to them to use as a microphone. Morisuke ended up with a spray deodorant bottle and Tooru with a wrench before they continued to sing.

**Friday night**

**And the light are low**

**Looking out**

**For the place to go**

**Where they play the right music**

**Getting in the swing**

**You come to look for a king**

They found a box full of random clothes items and put on a hat and glasses before dancing around the room. Not wanting to give in to their ridiculousness Koushi hid his face behind a pillow, only his eyes peeking out.

**Anybody could be that guy**

**The night is young**

**And the music's high**

**With a bit of rock music**

**Everything is fine**

**You're in the mood for a dance**

As much as he tried, Koushi couldn't keep the smile from breaking out on his face. He threw the pillow away, got up and started jumping on the bed as his friends smiled at him and continued singing.

**And when you get the chance**

**You are the dancing queen**

**Young and sweet**

**Only seventeen**

**Dancing queen**

**Feel the beat**

**From the tambourine**

**Oh yeah**

Tooru and Morisuke pointed at him again and Koushi really felt like a teenager again, a giddy feeling replacing the distraught one.

**You can dance**

**You can jive**

**Having the time of you life**

**See that boy**

**Watch that scene**

**Diggin' the dancing queen**

His friends pulled him down from the bed, put a scarf on him and dragged him out of the room and down the stairs. They took him outside and pushed him towards a group of men that was helping preparing for the wedding. Koushi looked at his friends and shook his head but they only nodded firmly.

He swallowed his pride and went towards one of the men. He put his scarf around his neck shocking the man but he soon looked very pleased. And while still holding on to it with both hands, he started singing.

**You're a teaser**

**You turn 'em on**

**Leave them burning**

**And then you're gone**

He pulled the man closer before dropping one end of the scarf and dragging it slowly along the man's shoulder before he quickly spun around and started walking away. He heard the men whistle after him and his face was burning when he'd made it back to his friends. They smirked proudly before all three was singing again.

**Looking out for another**

**Anyone will do**

**You're in the mood for a dance**

**And when you get the chance**

They started rushing down to the beach with more people joining them.

**You are the dancing queen**

**Young and sweet**

**Only seventeen**

**Dancing queen**

**Feel the beat**

**From the tambourine**

**Oh yeah**

The three men and the people they had managed to gather all danced and sang on the dock.

**You can dance**

**You can jive**

**Having the time of your life**

"See that boy!" Morisuke sang as he pointed at Koushi. Tooru also pointed at him and smirked, "Watch that scene!"

"DIGGIN' THE DANCING QUEEN!" Everybody shouted as Koushi pushed his two friends into the water before jumping in himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! Thank you for still reading this story, I hope you're still enjoying it!
> 
> Have a great day! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I have forgotten to tell you that this fic also exsist on Wattpad, it's the same title and my username is: funnyhuman
> 
> :)

Keiji, Tadashi and Kenma ran to the end of the dock watching as the boat was slowly moving away.

"Well shit" Tadashi said out of breath. '

"Oh god I think I'll pass out" Kenma said bending over and inhaling deeply. Keiji just pulled his shirt off and threw it on the ground as his friends looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" Tadashi asked narrowing his eyes. Keiji didn't answer and just pulled off his pants too, grateful he had put on his swim shorts under his jeans. Then he dived into the water and started swimming as fast as he could towards the boat.

"Keiji what the fuck?" Kenma shouted at him. "You're absolutely crazy!"

Tadashi and Kenma looked at each other before facepalming but they stood still watching Keiji to make sure he'd be alright. When they saw him being helped up onto the boat they started walking away.

"He's actually gonna give us a heart attack one day" Kenma sighed out making Tadashi laugh.

"Probably" He answered before looking at his friend, "We should stay close to the beach in case Koushi comes down here"

"Yeah, that's probably the best"

•

"You're one fast swimmer, I'll give you that" Hajime laughed after he'd just pulled Keiji up on the boat.

"Well I was in a bit of a rush" Keiji said looking at two of the older men. "I was afraid you were leaving"

"No, we're just taking a little trip around the island, letting your dad cool down a bit" Daichi said smiling sheepishly and Keiji nodded.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea"

Suddenly there was a quiet strumming of a guitar and they all turned around to see Wakatoshi sit down with the mentioned item in his hands. Keiji walked over and took a closer look at the guitar before realizing something.

"Is that my dad's old guitar?" He asked making Wakatoshi look up at him.

"Yeah, I'm just borrowing it for a while" He said as he continued strumming, "I was actually the one who bought it for him, after he told me his last one broke"

Keiji looked surprised, "Really?". Wakatoshi just nodded and a few seconds later the aimless strumming turned into chords and quietly a melody and text left his mouth.

**I can still recall**

**Our last summer**

**I still see it all**

**Walks along the Seine**

**Laughing in the rain**

**Our last summer**

**Memories that remain**

Wakatoshi cleared his throat before he spoke, "I actually learnt this song from your dad"

"Koushi taught me that one too" Iwaizumi said with a smile.

"Yeah, me as well" Daichi smiled with a fond look on his face. Keiji looked over at him and could see he was a bit lost in his own thoughts. Wakatoshi just continued to play and sing now with Hajime backing him up.

**We made our way**

**Along the river**

**And we sat down in the grass**

**By the Eiffel tower**

Suddenly Daichi's voice joined them. Keiji sat down and closed his eyes, listening to how their calming singing mashed together.

**I was so happy that we met**

**It was the age of no regrets**

**Oh yes**

**Those crazy years**

**That was the time**

**Of the flower power**

"Wow, this really takes me back" Hajime said with a small grin, "I can't believe how fast time has passed". Both Wakatoshi and Daichi nodded in agreement.

**But underneath**

**We had a fear of flying**

**Of growing old**

**A fear of slowly dying**

**We took a chance**

**Like we were dancing**

**Our last dance**

Daichi thought back to when he'd first heard the song.

~

_It was dark out but thousands of starts were decorating the sky. They were sitting on the beach on a blanket he had brought, Koushi with a guitar in his hands. The silver haired man was playing a melody and quietly singing a song he hadn't heard before._

_Daichi swore he'd never heard anything as beautiful, he felt enchanted. The way he was feeling being with this man was beyond anything he'd ever felt before. Like a breath of fresh air and an escape from reality and the heartbreaking truth._

_Deep down he knew he shouldn't be doing this, after all he did have someone expecting him at home. But with just one look at the man right in front of him, looking like an actual angel, he knew he was hopelessly in love._

_Koushi had spent some time trying to teach Daichi the song on the guitar, laughing when he continued to get the chords wrong. After ten minutes Daichi had put the guitar away and looked at the other man who was right by his side. He felt himself leaning forward and soon their lips met, and they kissed and kissed and..._

~

There was no way Daichi would let this second chance pass. He would fight to the end.

**I can still recall**

**Our last summer**

**I still see it all**

**In the tourist jam**

**Round the Notre Dame**

**Our last summer**

**Walking hand in hand**

Daichi walked and sat down beside Keiji, "So what are you going to do after you're married?"

"We'll be staying here helping my dad with the hotel" Keiji said looking up at him with a half smile.

Daichi frowned, "Is that really what you want?". Keiji let out a sigh an looked towards the water.

"Well Koutarou has always wanted to travel the world and I've always wanted to give drawing a serious try..." He looked back at Daichi, "...but even though my dad claims he can, he cannot take care of everything himself... I don't want him to be alone". Daichi felt a sting in his chest, what he wouldn't give to change that.

While he had been quiet, Keiji had turned back to Wakatoshi asking if he could try to play the guitar for a bit. Wakatoshi gave him the item and showed him the chords for the song. Keiji strummed it for a bit before singing some made up lyrics.

**And now you're working on the court**

**A volleyball man**

**A corgi dad**

**And your name is 'Toshi**

Wakatoshi snorted. "How dull it seems" he huffed out. Keiji looked at him with one question in his mind. _Are you the hero of my dreams?_

A vague shout of his name snapped Keiji back to reality. He heard it again, this time louder, and realized it was Koutarou. Panic rushed through him and he jumped up.

"Shit, I need to go!" Keiji exclaimed and went to the edge of the boat. Before he jumped in the water he turned around and looked at the three men, "You'll be at my wedding right?"

"You bet!" Hajime grinned.

"We'll be there" Wakatoshi said with a nod.

Daichi smiled at him, "It's a promise!"

•

As as fast as Keiji had stepped out of the water Koutarou was by his side.

"Where have you been?" He asked with big eyes, "Everybody's been looking for you"

Keiji smiled before letting out a breathy laugh, "I was just around the island and lost track of time, sorry"

"I wanted to see you before I get dragged away to my bachelor's party, this is my last day as a free man..." Koutarou started making Keiji roll his eyes "... some people would say, but I say it's the start of something amazing" He finished wrapping his arms around Keiji's waist. Keiji snorted and put his hands on his fiancé's shoulders.

"Oh please if you had decided we'd be getting married in the woods with only owls as guests". Koutarou groaned and dropped his arms.

"You make it sound so unromantic!" He whined, making Keiji laugh. "I'd rather spend the money for traveling together, we could always get married later" Koutarou said before a fond look covered his face, "You know I'm doing this for you right? Because I love you more than anything"

Keiji smiled, "I know"

"I don't think you understand how crazy I am about you, ever since we met-" Koutarou took a few steps back as he continued, "-You've turned my world upside down!" He smirked before starting to sing.

**I wasn't jealous**

**Before we met**

**Now every man that I see**

**Is a potential threat**

He pretended to have a bow and "fired" an arrow at these "potential threats". Keiji rolled his eyes grinning.

**And I'm possessive**

**It isn't nice**

**You've heard me saying that smoking**

**Was my only vice**

Koutarou picked up a stick from the ground and pretended to smoke. When Keiji slapped it out of his hand Koutarou took a hold of his wrist and pulled him to his chest, looking at him with loving eyes.

**But now it isn't true**

**Now everything is new**

**And all I've learned**

**Has overturned**

**I beg of you**

Keiji put his hands on his fiancé's face and looked him in the eyes before singing back, "Don't go wasting your emotions, lay all you love on me". He danced out of Koutarou's grip and backed a few steps before sitting on a rock.

•

Tadashi and Kenma had been looking for Keiji for a while when they thought they heard his voice. They hurried to where it was coming from and saw both him and Koutarou on the beach. Instead of interrupting them they went up and hid behind some trees to watch.

Tetsuro, Kei and Lev was walking around above the beach looking for Koutarou when they saw two people crouched behind a few trees. When they got closer they could see that it was Kenma and Tadashi who were looking down towards the beach.

"Spying on someone?" Tetsuro asked when they arrived by the two young men, making them jump in surprise.

"Shit!" Tadashi breathed out placing a hand on his chest.

"Does you greetings always come with a jump-scare?" Kenma said frowning at them.

"Of course, it's way more fun" Tetsuro teased, grinning at him. Kenma rolled his eyes but smiled a little.

"So who are you spying on?" Kei asked looking at Tadashi. He turned to Kei with an amused grin.

"Keiji and Koutarou"

"Really? What are they doing?" Tetsuro asked looking around one of the trees.

"Knowing them, probably being super sappy" The third of the newly arrived men suggested. Both Tadash and Kenma looked at him.

"You got that right" Tadashi said with a laugh. The man smiled at him.

"I'm Lev, Koutarou's third groomsman"

"I'm Tadashi"

"And I'm Kenma, we're Keiji's groomsmen"

•

Keiji looked at Koutarou with smoldering eyes and placed a hand above his heart as if he'd been shot as he continued singing.

**It was like shooting**

**A sitting duck**

**A little small talk**

**A smile**

**And baby I was stuck**

Koutarou dropped to his knees as Keiji slipped down from the rock and started crawling in the sand towards his fiancé.

**I still don't know**

**What you've done with me**

**A grown-up man**

**Should never fall so easily**

When Keiji reached Koutarou he dragged his hands up his fiancé's chest then shoulders before wrapping his arms around his neck.

**I feel a kind of fear**

**When I don't have you near**

**Unsatisfied**

**I skip my pride**

**I beg you dear**

Koutarou grabbed Keiji's waist and lowered him down to the sand before hovering above him, "Don't go waisting your emotions, lay all you love on me"

They started kissing before they suddenly heard voices coming closer. They looked up and saw their friends running towards them. When they got there they pulled the pair apart and stared singing, mocking them.

"Don't go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me!"

Everybody burst out in laughter and after they'd calmed down Lev put a hand on Koutarou's shoulder.

"So... we're gonna steal him away now" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah us too" Kenma said as he and Tadashi started leading Keiji away. Keiji looked back to see his fiancé already looking at him with a grin. That put him to ease and he smiled back before letting himself be dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! Thank you so much for the love, I hope you're having a great day! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Keiji was sitting and talking to Tadashi and Kenma by a table. A small place outside one part of the hotel had been decorated for his party and now there were several tables, strings of lights and a bunch of local young people filling the place. They'd even put up a small bar for the occasion. Inside the hotel three older men were preparing for a small performance.

Suddenly a high pitch sound came from the speakers outside, like a microphone being turned on, before they could hear Tooru's voice.

"For one night!"

"And one night only" Morisuke continued.

"Because that's all these lazy asses can handle" Tooru piped in getting protests from the other two men and laugher from the people outside.

"Koushi and the Killer Katz" All three of them screamed before they came outside. The men were dressed the same with black jeans, a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to their elbows and buttons only done about two thirds up. They all had a blue glittery belt in their pants and blue glitter around their eyes making them sparkle.

Everybody started cheering, Keiji screaming the loudest and grinning like a goof. The three older men got in position with Koushi in the middle, Tooru to his right and Morisuke to his left. Koushi looked at his son smiling before they started to sing.

**Super trouper beams**

**Are gonna blind me**

**But I won't feel blue**

**Like I always do**

**'Cause somewhere**

**In the crowd**

**There's you**

Koushi pointed at his at son with a loving gaze and Keiji felt overwhelmed with happiness. Morisuke made a little sign to someone and suddenly music filled the place. The three older men moved in a small synchronized dance and continued singing.

**I was sick and tired**

**Of everything**

**When I called you last night**

**From Glasgow**

**All I do is eat**

**And sleep**

**And sing**

**Wishing every show**

**Was the last show**

Daichi, Hajime and Wakatoshi had just gotten back on land when they'd heard a bunch of people talking and laughing so they had made their way to the hotel to check it out.

**So imagine I was glad**

**To hear you're coming**

**Suddenly I feel alright**

**And it's gonna be**

**So different**

**When I'm on the stage**

**Tonight**

Daichi and the other two men stood by the side watching Koushi, Tooru and Morisuke in a mix of awe and amusement. Daichi thought Koushi looked so amazing dancing around all confident and smiling. He felt his heard pick up speed and it almost leaped out of his chest when he met Koushi's eyes. Daichi gave him a small smile to try and show that he didn't have any bad intentions.

**Tonight the super trouper**

**Lights are gonna find me**

**Shining like the sun**

**Smiling, having fun**

**Feeling like a number one**

**Tonight the souped trouper**

**Beams are gonna blind me**

**But I won't feel blue**

**Like I always do**

**'Cause somewhere**

**In the crowd**

**There's you**

As Koushi and his friends started spinning around he pinched Tooru's arm and nodded his head towards the other men.

"They're here!" He shout-whispered making Tooru snap his eyes in that direction faster than lightning. He scanned the men, one of them looking awfully much like what Koushi had described Daichi to look like. He moved his eyes towards the next man and wow if he wasn't a treat to look at. The last man surprised him the most though.

"You slept with Ushiwaka?" Tooru got out looking at Koushi with big eyes.

"What?" He huffed back.

"Wakatoshi Ushijima, he's my rival!" Tooru answered making Koushi want to smack his friend and himself in the face but he turned back in position to finish the song.

**So I'll be there**

**When you arrive**

**The sight of you will prove to me**

**I'm still alive**

**And when you take me In you arms**

**And hold me tight**

**I know it's gonna mean**

**So much tonight**

Koushi continued dancing with his friends and tried to focus all of his attention on his son.

**Tonight the super trouper**

**Lights are gonna find me**

**Shining like the sun**

**Smiling, having fun**

**Feeling like a number one**

**Tonight the super trouper**

**Beams are gonna blind me**

**But I won't feel blue**

**Like I always do**

**'Cause somewhere**

**In the crowd**

**There's you**

Keiji smiled, looking at his dad with so much love in his eyes. He really deserved the world and Keiji hoped a certain specific man could finally fill the loneliness in his heart.

After they had finished singing, the tree friends walked back into the hotel to change from their performance clothes. Tooru couldn't stop staring at Koushi making the other man look him in the eyes with a glare.

"What?"

Tooru gave an overdramatic sigh before groaning, "I can't believe you had sex with Wakatoshi"

"Oh my god, it was like twenty years ago!" Koushi screeched, his face flaring up in embarrassment, "Get over it!"

"But the fact that you might have a child with him, I can't wrap my head around it" Tooru said making Morisuke kick his leg. "You are once again asking to get your ass kicked, don't you think he has enough to worry about!"

Tooru looked at Koushi and saw the distress on his face. He felt a bit ashamed so he went up to him and hugged him tight, "I'm sorry, obviously I don't care what you did, I'm just being stupid". He felt Koushi relax a bit in his embrace before giving a sad sigh.

"It okay, I know you weren't being mean...I just don't understand why they're here" Koushi said in an exhausted voice, "And that they're here together, it's like some cruel joke! I bet my mother is laughing at me from her grave"

"She was a bitch who cared too much about herself and her reputation" Morisuke's stern voice broke the other two from their hug, "She was a bitch who couldn't see past her own ignorance to see the amazing son she had"

Koushi's eyes teared up and soon his two best friends were hugging each side of him, "I love you guys so much"

Morisuke just hugged him tighter, "We love you too"

"So so much!" Tooru said before continuing, "And now we're gonna go out there, have fun and not give a thought to these men. Tomorrow me and Mori will do some detective work and see why they're here" Morisuke nodded. Koushi gave a watery laugh.

"Okay"

•

Keiji saw Hajime standing alone by the bar and felt it was the perfect time to talk a little one on one. He excused himself from his friends and made his way towards the man. He stood beside Hajime and when the older man noticed him Keiji gave him a smile which Hajime returned.

"It's a nice party you've got going on here"

"Yeah" Keiji said with a fond look, "It's all thanks to my dad"

"Is your other parent here?" Keiji looked at him curiously before answering,"I don't know". Hajime looked confused as he continued, "I don't know who my father is"

The older man was quiet for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face before asking, "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty" Keiji answered and saw Hajime's eyes widened. Before he could say anything else the other man was hastily walking away and hurried down some stairs. Keiji ran after him.

"Wait!" He cried, "Please wait!"

Hajime stopped but didn't turn around so Keiji kept speaking, "All my life I've had these questions and gotten no answers..." He took his voice down to a mumble before he spoke again, "Are you my father?"

Hajime turned around with an overwhelmed look on his face, "I-" He started and sighed before he continued, "I think so, maybe... yes"

Keiji's eyes shone up, "Will you walk me down the aisle?" The older man looked shocked but Keiji continued in a rush, "I know it might be a little bit of a weird request, but I would really like that... I'm just so happy I found you"

Hajime stared at him for a few seconds before giving a small smile, "Yes, of course" He said and followed with, "But let's not tell anyone until tomorrow"

Keiji nodded and ran up to him giving him a hug. Hajime hugged him back before ruffling his hair.

"We should go back to the party"

"Yeah" Keiji said smiling and they made their way back. A loud song was playing and as soon as they got back Hajime was dragged away by some of Keiji's local friends. He laughed as he saw Wakatoshi suffered the same fate, people dancing around them and pushing them against two poles.

He started walking towards his friends when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the side. When Keiji looked at the person he saw that it was Daichi. He looked very eager and a bit tipsy.

"I know why you invited me" He started before continuing, "It's because I'm your father, right?"

Totally shocked Keiji opened his mouth to say something but Daichi began speaking again.

"Is anyone walking you down the aisle?"

Keiji's brain short circuited and the only thing that left his mouth was, "No"

"There is now, I'll do it" Daichi exclaimed, "But it'll be our secret until tomorrow" Keiji could only nod and after seeing that Daichi smiled and disappeared out of Keiji's sight.

•

Wakatoshi finally managed to escape by crawling under some tables. He made it to the bar and flung himself on a chair out of breath.

"You look like you need a drink, or maybe ten"

Wakatoshi looked up at the sound of a voice and saw the bartender standing behind the bar watching him. The red-headed, tall man was smirking at him.

"Yeah, maybe" He breathed out. The bartender raised one eyebrow and gave him a once-over.

"And maybe a massage too, you look tense"

"Are you offering?" Wakatoshi asked, surprising himself. The bartender laughed.

"Hmm... maybe... it depends" He started, "What would I get in return?"

Wakatoshi felt his face heat up at the flirty tone of his voice. He sat frozen, trying to think of something to say before the bartender took mercy on him.

"How about your number?"

"How old are you?" Wakatoshi asked as he looked into the other man's eyes shocked.

"Thirty one, and you?"

"Just turned forty"

"That's not so bad" The bartender said smiling and gave a wink, "And what's your name?"

"Wakatoshi Ushijima, and yours?"

"Satori Tendou, and I'd offer a date but I'm kind of working" Satori started before he grinned, "But I could could offer you a free drink, what do you say?"

Wakatoshi gave a small smile, "Sure"

•

"Where have you been?" Tadashi asked when he and Kenma found Keiji.

"I was just... talking to someone" Keiji answered still feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Come on, let's go dancing!" Kenma said and grabbed his arm. Keiji took a deep breath and smiled at his friends, he'd figure out this mess tomorrow. Now he just wanted to have fun with his friends. He let himself be dragged to where the other people were dancing and just as he started moving around with his friends the song changed. Everybody cheered and started singing.

**People everywhere**

**A sense of expectations**

**Hanging in the air**

**Giving out a spark**

**Across the room**

**Your eyes are**

**Glowing in the dark**

Suddenly a lot more voices joined and new people came from every direction.

**And here we go again**

**We know the rules**

**We know the game**

**Masters of the scene**

**We've done it all before**

**And now we're back**

**To get some more**

**You know what I mean**

Keiji realized they were all from Koutarou's party as he saw Tetsuro, Kei and Lev. A pair of hands then covered his eyes and he turned around to see his fiancé standing there grinning at him.

"Can I have this dance?" Keiji laughed and nodded before Koutarou pulled him close.

**Voulez-vous**

**Take it now or leave it**

**Now is all we get**

**Nothing promised**

**No regrets**

**Voulez-vous**

**Ain't no big decision**

**You know what to do**

**La question c'est**

**Voulez-vous**

Koutarou looked over Keiji's shoulder and started to snicker.

"What is it?" Keiji asked curiously.

"I think they'll be thanking me for introducing them to each other"

Keiji looked behind him and had to put his hand over his mouth as to not snort so loud. Tadashi and Kei as well as Kenma and Tetsuro were pressed close together in a tight lip-lock.

"Wow" He said as he turned back to his fiancé before looking slightly behind him and laughing a little, "Looks like Lev is getting some action too"

Koutarou swung his head around to see his silver haired friend's back. He couldn't see the other person but with the way he was leaning over, the other one had to be significantly shorter than him.

"So am I getting some as well?" He teased making Keiji roll his eyes before pulling him down for a kiss.

**I'm really glad you came**

**You know the rules**

**You know the game**

**Masters of the scene**

**We've done it all before**

**And now we're back**

**To get some more**

**You know what I mean**

Everybody started to mash together as they danced around. Keiji's two best friends had both left their make out session and pulled him towards them to dance together. They were jumping around shouting to the song before Keiji felt a hand grab his arm and he was slightly pulled out of the mash of people to see a less than sober Wakatoshi wearing a determined look.

"I know why I'm here, it's because you wanted your father here right?!" He exclaimed making Keiji feel a bit faint and before he could respond Wakatoshi was speaking again.

"Don't worry, I'll walk you tomorrow!" He gave Keiji fierce look before he disappeared back where he'd come from. Keiji just stood in shock, his mouth opening and closing as his head was staring to hurt.

**Voulez-vous**

**Take it now or leave it**

**Now is all we get**

**Nothing promised**

**No regrets**

"Babe what are you doing?" Koutarou came up to him and grabbed his hands, "Come back and dance with me"

Keiji let himself be led back by his fiancé in a daze before he was pulled close to him and Koutarou stared dancing again.

**Voulez-vous**

**Ain't no big decision**

**You know what to do**

**La question c'est**

**Voulez-vous**

Koushi and Tooru were making their way through the mash of people, having lost Morisuke somewhere. Koushi couldn't believe they were still here, crashing the party. He was making his way towards his son as to keep him away from the three older men.

**Voulez-vous**

**Ah-ha**

**Ah-ha**

**Ah-ha**

Panic was rushing through Keiji and he was starting to feel like he was suffocating. It didn't help that Koutarou was squeezing him tightly to his chest. He felt like he couldn't take a breath so he pushed his fiancé away. Koutarou frowned looking confused, "Are you okay?"

"I can't breathe"

**Voulez-vous**

**Take it now or leave it**

**Now is all we get**

**Nothing promised**

**No regrets**

Koushi saw his son push himself from his fiancé and the panicked look on Keiji's face had him rushing towards him.

"Keiji?!"

**Voulez-vous**

**Ain't no big decision**

**You know what to do**

**La question c'est**

**Voulez-vous**

Keiji's head spun making him feel very dizzy and black spots started appearing in his vision.

**Voulez-vous**

He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head and suddenly everything went black.

**Voulez-vous**

The last thing he heard were screams before his body met the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! Thank you for still being here with me, it means a lot!
> 
> Have a great day! :)


	9. Chapter 9

"All of them said that they're my father, but it can only be one!" Keiji exclaimed from the bed he was lying on, looking at the ceiling with a lost expression.

"Okay this is what we'll do-" Tadashi started giving him a serious look, "-Me and Kenma will go talk to them right now and try to snoop some information out from them"

"Yeah exactly" Kenma said, "And then we'll come back and help you get ready"

Keiji nodded and his friends made their way out of his room. He felt his head still spinning and he was unsure of what to do. He decided that a walk might help him clear his thoughts.

•

Tooru was crouching on the dock holding onto a small inflatable boat and looked out towards the sea where Hajime's much larger boat was parked. He tried stepping one foot into his transportation, immediately feeling how unsteady it was.

"You're an athlete for god's sake" He mumbled to himself, "You should at least have some balance"

He managed to steady his foot in the boat and then carefully moved the other one into it. After he felt he had balance he gently released the dock and bent down to pick up the small paddle. That's all it took for the boat to overturn and Tooru fell into the water. With an annoyed huff he managed to drag himself onto the boat again where he sat down.

"Okay, no more standing in this boat" He grunted out, moving wet hair out of his face before he started to paddle.

When he arrived at the big boat he secured his little one to it and made it up to the deck. He could hear voices coming from inside the boat so he went to the opening that led down into it.

"Yahoo!" He called as his face popped up in the opening, surprising both Wakatoshi and Hajime sitting there. The latter looked at Tooru before smirking.

"Had good trip here?"

Tooru huffed, "I decided to swim instead"

Hajime raised an eyebrow, still smirking, "With your clothes on?"

"Yes, have you never done the opposite of skinny dipping?" Tooru said, rolling his eyes. Hajime barked out a laugh, shaking his head.

"Get down here, I have a towel you can use" He said and Tooru made his way down. Wakatoshi checked the time on his phone and rose from his seat.

"I should be going, I'm meeting up with Morisuke soon" He stated and the other two nodded before he made his way up.

Tooru's face suddenly got covered by something and when he took it off he saw it was a towel, so he immediately started drying his hair.

"I was about to make some food, do you want some?" Hajime asked looking at him. Tooru smiled.

"Yes, thank you!"

•

Koushi was outside the hotel helping preparing the tables that they would eat dinner at after the wedding.

Suddenly the door to the hotel opened and his son came out. Koushi immediately went to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Keiji, how are you feeling?" He'd been worried to death when he had just dropped down like that. He could feel his son take a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do" He said sounding so small and Koushi just wanted to hug him forever. He pulled away slightly to look his son in the eyes.

"Yes you do, you don't have to do anything" He stroked a hand over Keiji's cheek, "If you want to cancel the wedding everybody will understand"

Keiji ripped himself from the hug, "What?!"

Koushi looked at him with big eyes, "Is that not what you want?"

"No!" Keiji cried looking bewildered, he paused for a second before pointing at his dad, "That's what you want!"

"What? No!"

"Yes! I get it now!"

"What are you talking about?!" Koushi asked sounding close to hysteric.

"I love Koutarou!-"

"Good!"

"-And when I have children I don't want them to not know who their father is, because it fucking sucks!" Keiji yelled before rushing away.

Koushi stared as his son ran before taking a deep breath, feeling frustrated. He looked down and saw the crack in the ground glaring at him so he went inside to find the tool he needed.

When he got out again he came face to face with the man he swore, twenty years ago, he would forget.

"Hey Koushi"

"Daichi" He said as an explosion of emotions took place inside of him, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you" Daichi started, "Then I happened to hear the conversation between you and Keiji"

Koushi felt at loss for words and his head was spinning. He opened his mouth as to say something but closed it again.

"He's quite stubborn, isn't he?"

"Yeah I know" Koushi answered, feeling a bit overwhelmed and not really sure how to act.

"I heard he was planning on staying here after the wedding" Daichi said frowning a bit, "I worry that he's not gonna get to grow if he stays put"

"I know, I've told him several times" Koushi sighed, "That kid has a mind of his own"

Daichi looked at him, all of the feelings inside almost made him burst. He wanted to reach out and pull him close, but he decided to change the topic.

"I still can't believe you actually built this" He said looking at the hotel, "It was my dream to have something like this"

Koushi felt a flash of irritation go through his body and he started to move towards the crack in the ground.

"Well your dream is now my reality" He bit out before crouching down and trying to get his tool to work. After a few tries and frustrated huffing Daichi made his way towards him and reached out a hand

"Let me help yo-"

Before he could touch him, Koushi scooted away and glared at him.

"I don't need your help, I can take care of my own messes" He hissed, "I've done it for twenty years"

"Not even a little? Everybody around you can see how you're overworking yourself" Daichi said looking worried. Koushi felt his irritation skyrocket. _How can he say that when he was the one who left me?_

"I'm fine"

"But aren't you lonely, not having someone to share your problems with, who can take a bit off your shoulders?" Daichi pressed trying to get through to him. He could be that person.

"No, I like being alone, in fact I love it" Koushi sneered out before giving a small, humorless laugh and standing up, "Every day I get up and I thank god I don't have to wake up next to an old, lazy man telling me what to do" He stormed into the kitchen and Daichi stared helplessly after him.

**Where are those**

**Happy days**

**They seems so**

**Hard to find**

**I tried to**

**Reach for you**

**But you have**

**Closed your mind**

Daichi tried to meet Koushi's eyes but he purposely looked away as he helped the kitchen staff.

**Whatever happened to our love?**

**I wish I understood**

**It used to be so nice**

**It used to be so good**

Daichi kept staring into the kitchen hoping the other man would turn around as he sang.

**So when you're near me**

**Darling can't you hear me**

**S. O. S**

**The love you gave me**

**Nothing else can save me**

**S. O. S**

He felt his heart clench at the thought of loosing him again.

**When you're gone**

**How can I even try**

**To go on?**

**When you're gone**

**Though I try**

**How can I carry on?**

Daichi sighed and went to help some people put a string of light above the tables. Koushi looked at him and went to stand in the door opening. With a heavy heart he began to sing.

**You seem**

**So far away**

**Though you are**

**Standing near**

**You made me**

**Feel alive**

**But something died**

**I fear**

Looking at Daichi brought back so many memories and he couldn't make sense of anything.

**I really tried to make it out**

**I wish I understood**

**What happened to our love**

**It used to be so good**

Koushi's emotions had gone to war. A small part of him wanted to entertain the idea of a happy ending, but he knew he had to be rational.

**So when you're near me**

**Darling can't you hear me**

**S. O. S**

**The love you gave me**

**Nothing else can save me**

**S. O. S**

He looked away as he felt tears starting to sting his eyes. He couldn't give it all up just to be left again.

**When you're gone**

**How can I even try**

**To go on?**

**When you're gone**

**Though I try**

**How can I carry on?**

He looked up at Daichi again and met his eyes. He was staring at Koushi like he was the only thing he needed. Koushi couldn't take the look and quickly moved away from the door to push himself against the wall next to it. Daichi started to move a bit closer as the both sang.

**So when you're near me**

**Darling can't you hear me**

**S. O. S**

**The love you gave me**

**Nothing else can save me**

**S. O. S**

Daichi was now standing right outside the door one more step and he'd face Koushi again.

**When you're gone**

**How can I even try**

**To go on?**

**When you're gone**

**Though I try**

**How can I carry on?**

Daichi saw Koushi rush past the door and upstairs and he cursed quietly to himself. He started walking away feeling frustrated but he'd find another way to talk to him. He had to.

•

"I can't believe Tooru and Morisuke got to them before us!" Tadashi groaned. Kenma shook his head as they stood on the beach watching Morisuke and Wakatoshi talking, both sitting on their own stand up paddle board.

"Yeah so what are we gonna do now?" Kenma asked and Tadashi shrugged. Kenma looked to the side immediately recognizing four figures and he elbowed Tadashi in his side.

"Ouch, what?" Tadashi hissed giving Kenma a small glare. Kenma just nodded his head in the direction he'd been looking in making Tadashi also glance that way. He looked back at Kenma and rolled his eyes with a small grin.

Koutarou, Tetsuro, Kei and Lev had just arrived at the beach, the first three in different states of annoyed at the last one mentioned.

"Will you please shut up?" Kei sighed looking beyond done with his friend.

"Do I need to remind you that we all made out with someone yesterday?" Tetsuro said rolling his eyes, "You're not special"

"But it was so amazing and I don't know who he is!" Lev whined making Koutarou laugh. He clapped Lev on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll see him again" He reassured, "I don't believe he has disappeared since last night"

"What did he even look like?" Tetsuro asked, "I couldn't see him since you were literally folded in half over him"

"He was very short-" Lev started making Kei snort and let out a "no shit" before he continued, "-And he had dirty blonde short hair... and that's all I can remember"

"Well we'll be on the look out for that, won't we?" Koutarou said smirking to his other friends making them both sarcastically nod.

They walked a little bit closer to the rest of the gathering on the beach, just looking around. Both Tetsuro and Kei noticed two familiar faces and was about to go up to them before a loud gasp filled the air beside them.

"Oh my god guys!" Lev exclaimed pointing to one of the two men sitting on boards in the water, "That's him!"

His three friends looked out and then back at him before staring at him like he'd grown an extra head.

"Are you kidding?" Kei asked looking at him with an indescribable look. Tetsuro let out a really loud and ugly laugh and Koutarou looked like he was about to do the same.

"You know that's Koushi's friend right?" Koutarou said trying so hard not to start giggling. Lev looked at him confused.

"Dude he's like almost forty!" Tetsuro got out between his laughs. Lev watched his friends for a few seconds before grinning.

"So what? It's not that bad, just like... fifteen years and I'm not a little kid" Lev said before his grin grew, "And he was totally into me"

"I wish you all the luck with that my friend" Koutarou ruffled his hair before letting out a laugh.

"Thanks 'cause I'll need it now" Lev started making his friends look at him confused, "I'm gonna go talk to him". Before the others could say anything he'd started to walk towards the water.

"I can't watch" Kei said putting his hand over his face. Tetsuro smirked and Koutarou let out a whoop for his friend.

Morisuke had been trying to get some information out of Wakatoshi but it wasn't really progressing fast. He was very polite but his answers didn't go very deep. Just as he was about to ask why all three of them came here together he felt a weight settle on the back of his board. He looked back and was confused to see a young man there with his arms on the board, grinning at him. Something about him was very familiar though.

"Hey" The young man started, "Why don't we continue where we left off yesterday?". The color drained from Morisuke's face as he realized who it way. This kid couldn't possibly be the attractive man he'd been with yesterday.

"I'll eh... give you some privacy" Wakatoshi said and paddled away.

"No wait!" Morisuke called before sighing and looking back at the young man, "Yesterday didn't happen okay? I've drawn a line over last night". He started paddling away making the man fall off but a few seconds later he popped up again, this time in front of him.

"Come on! I know we had a connection"

"I'm old enough to be your dad!" Morisuke shouted as his face heated up. When he'd made it to shore he got off the board and tried to walk away fast but a hand around his wrist stopped him. He tuned around and tried to give a good glare.

"I'm not a child, I don't care" The young man said still grinning, "I mean we had fun right?"

Morisuke scoffed and gave him a warning look, "Little boys who play with fire gets their fingers burnt". He pulled his hand back and started walking again.

Lev gave a smirk to his friends who were watching him beyond amused. Tadashi and Kenma tried to cover their laughing with their hands as they watched Lev approach Morisuke again.

"Come on, give me a chance" Lev said making Morisuke stop in his tracks. He turned around with an eyebrow raised and a small smirk playing on his lips, he looked at the younger man and began to sing.

**You're so hot**

**Teasing me**

**So you're blue**

**But I can't take a chance**

**On a kid like you**

He started walking away again giving a look over his shoulder, "It's something I couldn't do"

Lev wiggled his eyebrows at his friends as he followed him. Morisuke turned around to face him again.

**There's that look**

**In your eyes**

**I can read in your face**

**That your feelings are**

**Driving you wild**

Morisuke chuckled to himself, "Oh but boy you're only a child". He took Lev's hand and spun himself around and he continued to sing.

**Well I can**

**Dance with you, honey**

**If you think it's funny**

**Does your mother know**

**That you're out?**

**And I can**

**Chat with you, baby**

**Flirt a little maybe**

**Does your mother know**

**That you're out?**

Lev tried to grip him around his waist but Morisuke shook his head as he backed away.

**Take it easy**

**Better slow down, boy**

**That's no way to go**

**Does your mother know?**

**Take it easy**

**Try to cool it, boy**

**Play it nice and slow**

He gave him a pointed look, "Does your mother know?". He went up towards the bar on the beach and people snickered at the way Lev rushed to stand in front of him on the other side. Morisuke huffed a laugh.

**I can see**

**What you want**

**But you seem pretty young**

**To be searching for**

**That kind of fun**

He looked Lev in the eyes and raised his eyebrow, "So maybe I'm not the one". He turned around again and was surprised at how fast the younger man had managed to get in front of him again. Lev slightly caged Morisuke between his arms grinning at him and Morisuke gave an innocent smile.

**Now you're so cute**

**I like your style**

**And I know what you mean**

**When you give me**

**A flash of that smile**

"Oh but boy, you're only a child" He said and ducked under one of Lev's arms, walking away from the bar. The people around him were hollering. Lev's friends were in disbelief over the situation and Tadashi and Kenma were screaming their support at Morisuke, who turned around, dancing as he moved backwards.

**Well I can**

**Dance with you, honey**

**If you think it's funny**

**Does your mother know**

**That you're out?**

**And I can**

**Chat with you, baby**

**Flirt a little maybe**

**Does your mother know**

**That you're out?**

Lev came after him again but before he could come any closer Morisuke put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

**Take it easy**

**Better slow down, boy**

**That's no way to go**

**Does your mother know?**

**Take it easy**

**Try to cool it, boy**

**Play it nice and slow**

**Does your mother know?**

Morisuke smirked at him before shaking his head.

**Well I can**

**Dance with you, honey**

**If you think it's funny**

**Does your mother know**

**That you're out?**

**And I can**

**Chat with you, baby**

**Flirt a little maybe**

**Does your mother know**

**That you're out?**

Tadashi and Kenma put their hands around their mouths and shouted, "Does your mother know, does your mother know that you're out?"

Morisuke gave Lev a slight push, making him stumble a bit, before he started walking away, "I think my work here is done"

Kenma and Tadashi ran up to him and started gushing over how cool he was and laughing loudly. Moriskue laughed with them and continued walking away, talking to them.

Tetsuro jogged up to Lev and gave him a hard slap on the back, "Tough luck buddy"

"No way! He totally wants me!"

"That was painful to watch" Kei huffed as he popped up beside them. Tetsuro just started laughing.

Koutarou was about to make his way over to his friends when he saw someone running above the beach. He quickly realized it was Keiji.

"Hey Keiji!" He shouted at his fiancé but Keiji didn't stop or even acknowledge his call. He frowned, slightly worried, before he started running after him.

"Keiji?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people, I hope you're having a great day! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! We're closing in, the next chapter will be the last! Thank you so much for sticking by until the end <3

Koutarou was starting to close in on Keiji as he continued running.

"Keiji wait please!"

After a minute Keiji did stop by a tree to catch his breath. He turned to face Koutarou, looking like he was freaking out. Koutarou went up to him and took his face in his hands.

"Baby what is happening?" He asked sounding as frightened as he felt. Keiji looked to be on the verge of tears and his eyes fell downwards.

"I don't know what to do"

"Hey, look at me" Koutarou said turning his head up and Keiji slowly met his eyes, "What's going on?"

"There are three men here claiming to be my father and I have no idea what to do!"

Koutarou dropped his hands, looking beyond confused, "What?"

Keiji sighed, "I found my dad's old diary and realized that there are three different men who could be my father"

Koutarou was frowning, still not understanding anything, "So... you have three possible fathers?" He asked and Keiji nodded, "But why are they here?"

Keiji covered his eyes with his hands and made a frustrated noise, "Because I invited them!" His fiancé looked at him shocked as he continued, "I was so sure that when I saw them I'd know who it was right away but I have no idea!"

Koutarou was still looking like he was trying to process everything. After a minute his confused face turned into a hurt one and Keiji instantly felt awful.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, I was afraid my dad might find out" Keiji said, realizing the mess he'd created, "But my dad found out anyway and everything has gone overboard!"

"I still don't understand why..."

"I've always felt like a part of me was missing, not knowing who my father was..." Keiji mumbled with a small voice, "...like I don't know who I am"

Koutarou's look changed to one of disappointment, "You will not figure that out by finding your father, you do it by finding yourself!" He sighed before continuing in a calmer tone, "I love you and I want to help you, but I can't do that when you don't tell me what's going on" He started backing away. Keiji reached out a hand to stop him but he shook his head.

"Koutarou..."

"I just... need some space" He said before turning around and walking away. The tears Keiji had been trying to hold in came rushing down his face and the only thing he wanted right now was his dad.

•

Koushi had made his way outside to help the others again after he saw that Daichi had disappeared. Right now he was sitting on one of the chairs, his elbow leaning on the table with his head in his hand. He was trying to calm the raging headache he had gotten.

He felt a presence come up to him and he looked up to see his son, "Where are Tadashi and Kenma? Shouldn't they be helping you getting ready?"

Koushi took a closer look at him and saw that he had been crying. He stood up and gripped his arms, "What's wrong?"

"Will you help me?"

Koushi looked confused by the question, "What?"

His son looked him in the eyes, "Will you help me get ready?"

Koushi's eyes widened before he nodded big. When Keiji saw that he rushed into the hotel making Koushi call after him, "You don't have to rush love, we have time!". He smiled to himself and started following him.

He entered his son's room and saw him sitting in the chair in front of the little table with a mirror, looking lost. He went up to him and gave his shoulders a squeeze as he looked at his son through the mirror with a smile, "Hop in the shower and then we'll go from there"

Keiji went up and into the bathroom. Koushi stared after him not believing his son was getting married today. His little boy had gotten so big. He sighed as he looked around the room, getting nostalgic.

**School bag in hand**

**He leaves home**

**In the early morning**

**Waving goodbye**

**With an absent-minded smile**

He found a photo album lying on the bedside table and he opened it, realizing it was the one Koushi started making when Keiji was born. There where pictures from his birth all the way up to his high school graduation. He sat down on the bed and looked through it.

**I watch him go**

**With a surge of**

**That well known sadness**

**And I have to**

**Sit down for a while**

Keiji came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his hips, one hand holding another towel as he dried his hair and the other holding a toothbrush, brushing his teeth. Koushi closed the album, got up and patted the chair telling his son to sit down again. When Keiji sat down Koushi grabbed the towel from his hand, ruffled his hair a little with it before he went to get the hairdryer.

**The feeling that I'm**

**Losing him forever**

**And without really**

**Entering his world**

**I'm glad whenever I**

**Can share his laughter**

**That funny little boy**

When Keiji came back from leaving his toothbrush Koushi told him to sit on the bed as he got some tweezers. He then sat on his knees in front of his son, took his chin in one hand to make him look up and started tweezing his eyebrows. Keiji made a face of discomfort and when he pulled out an especially painful strand of hair he protested.

"Ow! Are you trying to remove my skin too?"

"Stop being such a baby" Koushi laughed making his son pout. He pulled again and Keiji flinched, but right after Koushi placed a soft kiss between his eyebrows and looked at him with a loving smile. Keiji just smiled back.

**Slipping through my fingers**

**All the time**

**I try to capture every minute**

**The feeling in it**

**Slipping through my fingers**

**All the time**

**Do I really see what's**

**In his mind**

**Each time I think I'm close**

**To knowing**

**He keeps on growing**

**Slipping through my fingers**

**All the time**

They were both sitting on Keiji's bed, now looking through the photo album together and laughing at the memories the pictures brought up.

**Sleep in our eyes**

**Him and me**

**At the breakfast table**

**Barely awake**

**I let precious time go by**

**Then when he's gone**

**There's that old**

**Melancholy feeling**

**And a sense of guilt**

**I can't deny**

Koushi helped his son get dressed in the clothes he'd put out while Keiji was taking a shower. Black form-fitting dress pants, black shoes, a white dress shirt that he rolled the sleeves up to the elbows and a yellow bow tie.

**What happened to**

**Those wonderful adventures**

**The places I had planned**

**For us to go**

**Well, some of that we did**

**But most we didn't**

**And why**

**I just don't know**

Koushi went out of the room telling Keiji to wait a second before he came back with his hands behind his back.

"One of the local little girls made this and wanted me to ask you if you would wear it"

Keiji looked at him curiously before his dad brought his hands forward revealing a beautiful thin flower crown covered in small yellow dahlias. He smiled big and nodded, "Of course"

Koushi grinned back a him and went up to put it on his head. After making a few adjustments he stepped back and turned his son around to face the full body mirror in his room.

**Slipping through my fingers**

**All the time**

**I try to capture every minute**

**The feeling in it**

**Slipping through my fingers**

**All the time**

**Do I really see what's**

**In his mind**

**Each time I think I'm close**

**To knowing**

**He keeps on growing**

**Slipping through my fingers**

**All the time**

Keiji stood looking at himself in the mirror and Koushi smiled big.

"You look stunning" He told his son feeling a bit emotional, "But you always do"

Keiji smiled at him through the mirror as a blush made it's way onto his face, "I love you so much"

"And I love you more than anything in the universe"

"I can't believe how hard it must have been to raise a kid by yourself" Keiji said watching his dad's smile change into a slight sad one.

"I didn't have a choice, love" Koushi started, "When I told my mother I was expecting you, she told me I didn't need to come home anymore"

Keiji looked up at him, hurting for his dad, but Koushi's smile changed back again before he hugged his son around the shoulders and pecked his cheek.

"But I wouldn't have it any other way"

Once again the love for his dad was overwhelming. He was the strongest person he knew and Keiji couldn't wait to be like him as he got older.

"Could you walk me down the aisle?"

Koushi felt his eyes tear up, "Of course"

They met each others eyes again in the mirror and sang together.

**Sometimes I wish that** **I**

**Could freeze the picture**

**And save it from the**

**Funny tricks of time**

**Slipping through my fingers**

Koushi followed his son outside where they met up with Tadashi and Kenma. Both of them fussed over him, apologizing for being so late but Keiji just smiled and followed them towards his transportation, telling them not to worry about it.

Koushi stood off to the side, tears threatening to escape his eyes, as he watched his son get a helping hand onto the horse that would take him the long way up to the small church. Keiji waved to him with a big smile when they started moving and he waved back.

**School bag in hand**

**He leaves home**

**In the early morning**

**Waving goodbye**

**With an absent-minded smile**

Koushi took a deep breath to gather himself before he started to follow them.

•

Daichi was running late and he cursed his luck. He had been looking around trying to find Koushi to talk before the wedding started, but he hadn't found him and he was running out of time.

He was up by the hotel again, and judging by the silence, everybody had already left. He turned around and started running the way towards the church.

When he came down to where the path began he could spot Keiji and his party a way up front. He scanned his eyes around the people to see if he saw Koushi and finally he could see him, walking a bit further back from the rest of them. He ran as fast as he could.

"Koushi!"

Koushi turned around when he heard his name being called and froze when he saw who it was.

"Koushi please just wait" Daichi pleaded, breathing heavily, as he stopped by him.

"Daichi, I really don't wanna hear what you have to say" Koushi said looking away.

"Please just let me explain!"

Koushi looked back at him and Daichi could see the hurt in his eyes. It made his heart break. He reached out and took his hand.

"Please"

Koushi was looking at him with a very conflicted face before he drew his hand away and shook his head.

**I don't wanna talk**

**About the things we've gone through**

**Though it's hurting me**

**Now it's history**

**I've played all my cards**

**And that's what you've done too**

**Nothing more to say**

**No more ace to play**

Koushi looked at the man he'd imagined a future with before. Someone who had made him feel so happy and loved. But in the end Koushi was the one who was thrown away for something else. Daichi got his prize while he was left in the shadows.

**The winner takes it all**

**The loser standing small**

**Beside the victory**

**That's his destiny**

Koushi looked out at the sea sighing. Everything had felt so right back then, like he was invincible. Just by being near him.

**I was in your arms**

**Thinking I belonged there**

**I figured it made sense**

**Building me a fence**

**Building me a home**

**Thinking I'd be strong there**

**But I was a fool**

**Playing by the rules**

But oh how everything can change in the blink of an eye. The whole world Koushi had built came crashing down the day Daichi told him he had to leave. Because he already had someone else. What a cruel joke.

**The gods may throw a dice**

**Their minds as cold as ice**

**And someone way down here**

**Loses someone dear**

**The winner takes it all**

**The loser has to fall**

**It's simple and it's plain**

**Why should I complain**

Koushi looked back at Daichi, seeing the panicked look in his face as he sang. The jealousy Koushi had felt when Daichi told him he was engaged to some girl was beyond anything he'd ever felt before. He'd cried himself to sleep several times after that, wishing he would come back and choose him instead.

**But tell me does she kiss**

**Like I used to kiss you**

**Does it feel the same**

**When she calls your name**

**Somewhere deep inside**

**You must know I miss you**

**But what can I say**

**Rules must be obeyed**

Getting over Daichi was hard. That's why when he met a nice, attractive man he immediately took him to the island to try and wash the memories away with someone else and it kind of worked, he at least felt a bit better. Then he did it again with someone else, because they were both so nice and Koushi craved the attention and affection.

**The judges will decide**

**The likes of me abide**

**Spectators of the show**

**Always staying low**

**The game is on again**

**A lover or a friend**

**A big thing or a small**

**The winner takes it all**

Koushi looked Daichi in the eyes. He couldn't even muster up any anger right now, he was just tired. Daichi looked like he was about to say something again but Koushi interrupted him.

"I don't wanna talk if it makes you feel sad, and I understand you've come to shake my hand" Koushi said with a small sad smile, " I apologize if it makes you feel bad, seeing me so tense, no self-confidence" He let out a sad laugh.

**But you see**

**The winner takes it all**

**The winner takes it all**

Koushi started running up the many steps leading to the church, leaving Daichi standing frozen with an unreadable expression on his face.

**The game is on again**

**A lover or a friend**

**A big thing or a small**

**The winner takes it all**

When Daichi finally snapped out of it he saw that Koushi was already up at the top, about to disappear from his sight.

"Koushi!"

Koushi turned around, looking down on Daichi. He took a deep breath to calm himself before whispering.

"The winner takes it all..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely people, this is coming to an end. Thank you so much for the contiuned support!  
> Have a great day and see you again for the last chapter! :)


	11. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends. Here we are, the last chapter! I really hope you will enjoy it and that you've enjoyed readning this little story :)

"Dad where have you been?" Keiji called, looking a bit stressed when Koushi finally made it to him.

"I'm sorry" He said as he rushed towards his son where he helped him stand up. He looked at Keiji and fussed a bit with his shirt before smiling, "Are you ready?"

Keiji took a deep breath and nodded. Koushi popped his head in the door opening of the church to signal to the priest that they were ready. The man gave a nod and suddenly music filled the small place.

Koushi hooked his arm with his son and started walking inside. He could feel that Keiji was nervous as he tensed slightly.

Keiji felt a bit overwhelmed as he walked beside his dad. Even though there weren't a lot of people in the church, it was enough to set him a bit on edge. He forced himself to look forward and when he saw Koutarou stand there, smiling at him like he was the greatest thing alive, he felt all of the tension leave his body. His fiancé looked so good. His outfit was pretty similar to his own but Koutarou had a black dress shirt instead of a white and a normal yellow tie instead of a bow tie.

When they'd made it to the front, Koushi gave his son a small kiss on the cheek and left Keiji by his fiancé. As fast as his dad was gone Koutarou grabbed his hands. Keiji looked at him an mouthed 'I'm sorry' but he just shook his head with a smile and gave his hands a squeeze.

The priest cleared his throat before starting to speak, "Thank you all, family and friends, for being here and welcome to the union of these two lovely souls" The pair smiled big at each other before he continued, "Keiji Sugawara and Koutarou Bokuto"

In the corner of his eyes, Koushi saw Daichi sneak in, trying to be as quiet as he could and before he could think Koushi stood up and interrupted the priest.

"And also welcome to... Keiji's father"

Sounds of surprise and gasps could be heard in the church and Keiji turned to look at him with big eyes. Koushi saw all three older men stand up at the same time before looking at each other shocked and sitting down again, very awkwardly.

He went up to his son and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry Keiji, this isn't how I wanted you to find out" He mumbled looking into his son's eyes, "I really tried keeping them away, I don't know why they're here"

"It's because I invited them" Keiji said feeling very guilty when his dad's eyes widened almost comically, "I'm so sorry dad, please forgive me!"

"I don't..." Koushi started, too shocked to say anything else before he saw Keiji's shameful look, "Of course I forgive you" He told his son before also feeling a bit guilty. The reason Keiji had invited them was obviously because Koushi had never told him anything about his father.

"Can you forgive _me_?"

"Dad, of course I do!" Keiji exclaimed before continuing without thinking, "I don't care if you've slept with hundreds of men!"

Various reactions could be heard all around them. Both Tooru and Morisuke slapped their hands over their mouths as to not burst into laughter.

"I love you so much," Koushi exclaimed hugging his son before realizing what he actually had said. He felt heat creep up on his face in embarrassment and said just loud enough so everybody could hear, "And I've not slept with hundreds of men..."

The priest looked very confused and a bit uncomfortable, but he cleared his throat again and was just about to start speaking when Daichi rose from his seat.

"So let me get this straight" He started, "Keiji could be mine, but he could also be Hajime's or Wakatoshi's"

Koushi glared at him, "Yes, and you have no right to be standing there all pouty, _you_ left me!"

Daichi let out a frustrated sound, "Yes I did, I had to, I was engaged!" He spoke loudly, finally being able to tell him what he'd wanted for so long, "But I broke that engagement off and came back for you, only to find out you were away with another guy"

Koushi could only stare as his head started to spin. He then started speaking again, this time in a lower voice, "Well how could I ever have known that?"

Daichi sighed, "I thought that you had moved on and I also felt very guilty... so I went back home and my mom managed to convince both me and Michimiya that it was just my nerves that had spooked me and we got married". He looked Koushi in the eyes, "It obviously didn't work out because I couldn't stop thinking about you, for twenty years I haven't been able to stop thinking about you"

Koushi was shocked to the core. He couldn't form any words let alone any coherent thoughts. He slowly sank down on his seat, trying to process everything Daichi had just said. Because he really had thrown his world upside-down right now.

Wakatoshi stood up, hoping to save the situation a little with a change of topic, "I don't mind having a third of you Keiji". He went to stand behind the younger man and Keiji smiled at him.

"Me neither, I'll take a third" Hajime said and joined them. Daichi also went up to them.

"Yeah, me too"

The priest looked at loss for words but once he felt everybody somewhat settle, he tried speaking. Once again he got interrupted, this time by Keiji who turned around to face the three men.

"I don't know which one of you is my father, but I don't really care!" He exclaimed smiling, "Now I know what I want!"

He turned towards Koutarou with an excited look, "Let's not get married right now, let's travel!"

Once again gasps could be heard in the room but Koutarou smiled, letting out a laugh, "I love you!" He said kissing Keiji and lifting him up. Keiji giggled and wrapped his legs around his waist. Koutarou started carrying him away, showering his face with kisses, when the priest turned and looked at Koushi.

"So I take it that the wedding is cancelled?"

Koushi stared at him, mouth opening and closing before finally getting out, "I don't know what's happening..."

"Well..." Daichi said, clearing his throat, "It would be a pity to waste such a beautiful wedding"

Koushi looked at him confused as Daichi made his way towards him.

"Come on Koushi, you need someone to boss around on this island"

Koushi let out a surprised laugh, "I'm not some tyrant!"

Daichi finally came face to face with him and he smiled big before reaching into his pocket. Koushi squinted his eyes at him, not understanding what was happening.

Suddenly Daichi pulled out a small black box, opened it, and got down on one knee. The people around them lost their minds. Tooru and Morisuke were screaming. Keiji slapped a hand over his mouth. Hajime and Wakatoshi looked at each other with wide eyes. Koushi's brain stopped working. _This couldn't be real!_

Daichi grinned before singing.

**I can't conceal it**

**Don't you see?**

**Can't you feel it?**

The people around them started shouting, "Say I do! I do, I do, I do, I do, I do!"

Daichi continued.

**Koushi**

**Let's try it**

**You love me**

**Don't deny it**

"SAY I DO!"

"I do!" The words were out of Koushi's mouth before he could think. He stepped forward and threw himself in Daichi's arms. Daichi reached his arms around him and kissed him as he spun him around. When he put him down he took out the, simple but beautiful, silver ring and placed it on Koushi's finger. Daichi took that hand in his and placed his other one on Koushi's cheek. He looked him deep in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you"

Koushi felt a tear slip out from eyes but it didn't go far before Daichi's thumb wiped it away. He still had a hard time wrapping his head around what was happening but looking into Daichi's eyes and seeing the sincerity there, he finally felt like a missing puzzle piece had been found. Ever since he left twenty years ago, Koushi didn't think he'd ever see him again and here he was standing in front of Koushi, looking at him like he was everything he ever needed.

Koushi smiled at Daichi, not remembering a time where he'd felt more complete. He had his friends and family here, and now someone that would help and care for him. He put his free hand on Daichi's shoulder and pulled him down for a kiss.

"I love you"

•

Everybody was gathered at the tables outside the hotel. They'd eaten and laughed with each other, and now they were small talking amongst one another.

Daichi suddenly rose from his chair and Koushi gave him a curious look. Daichi smiled down at him, put a hand on his shoulder before looking out at everybody there.

"I want to thank you all for being here even though there was a slight change of plans" He started and got a few laughs, "I have some things I'd like to say, but I'm not very good with words so I'll do it like this..." He cleared his throat, looked at his now husband and started to sing softly.

**Here's to us**

**One more toast**

**And then we'll pay the bill**

**Deep inside**

**Both of us**

**Can feel the autumn chill**

Koushi looked back at him with a small smile as Daichi squeezed his shoulder.

**Birds of passage**

**You and me**

**We fly instinctively**

**When the summer's over**

**And the dark clouds hide the sun**

**Neither you nor I'm to blame**

**When all is said and done**

They continued staring into each other's eyes.

**It's been there**

**In my dreams**

**The scene I see unfold**

**Who at last**

**Flesh and blood**

**To cherish and to hold**

Daichi dragged his hand down Koushi's arm and grabbed his hand, brought it up to his own face and kissed it right where his ring was. He really wanted his next words to get through to his husband.

**Jealous fools**

**Will suffer**

**Yes I know and I confess**

**Once I lost my way when**

**Something good had just began**

**Lesson learned its history**

**When all is said and done**

Koushi stood up beside him, without dropping his hand, and started singing quietly with him.

**In our lives**

**We have walked**

**Some strange and lonely treks**

**Slightly worn**

**But dignified**

**And not too old for sex**

The people around them laughed and Keiji couldn't stop looking at his dad. He didn't think he'd ever seen Koushi as content as he did in this moment. Keiji smiled big from his place at his fiancé's lap. He was so happy for his dad. He really deserved the world and more.

**Clear-headed and**

**Open-eyed**

**With nothing left to try**

**Standing calmly at the crossroads**

**No desire to run**

**There's no hurry any more**

**When all is said and done**

Everybody was looking at the lovely scene unfolding in front of them. Tooru and Morisuke were smiling at Koushi, so happy for their friend. Hajime sat next to Tooru, also with a small grin. Wakatoshi had been talking to Satori through out the dinner and now they were both watching the main couple. Tadashi was sitting with one leg propped over one of Kei's and Kei with an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. Kenma had been pulled onto one of Tetsuro's things where the taller man had draped his arms over his shoulders and Kenma was leaning against his chest with a small smile. Lev was stealing glances at Moriskue with a little smirk.

All of them joined in and sung the last part together with Daichi and Koushi.

**Standing calmly at the crossroads**

**No desire to run**

**There's no hurry any more**

**When all is said and done**

•

They were all talking amongst each other again, Daichi and Koushi being super sweet and stealing kisses every other minute. Almost as to make up for the lost time. Moriskue was talking to Wakatoshi and Satori because he felt embarrassed over the fact that Lev kept looking over at him like he wanted to talk to him. Tooru and Hajime were talking to each other, both looking quite relaxed and content, but with a few teasing smirks here and there.

Daichi looked at the two lastly mentioned men and grinned a little, "So I guess now it's your turn for love, right Hajime?"

Hajime looked up from his conversation with Tooru to look at Daichi with a raised eyebrow and gave a small laugh.

"It's fine, I'm not in a rush" He said with a small smirk, "I guess you could say I'm a bit of a lone wolf"

At that Tooru turned his head towards him in surprise, as that was what he'd said about himself just a day before. He really did enjoy Hajime's company. He was smart and funny and Tooru really admired his passion for helping kids with physical education. He even enjoyed the little teasing bicker they'd had. Tooru realized he wouldn't really mind seeing him some more.

He put his chin on his hand and looked at Hajime through the corner of his eyes, before he started speaking very quietly.

"If you change you mind, I'm the first in line" He mumbled and Hajime turned to him, looking confused as Tooru continued, "Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me"

Tooru turned towards him and looked Hajime in the eyes, "If you need me, let me know, gonna be around" Hajime looked like he didn't know what to make out of the situation, "If you've got no place to go" Tooru wanted to smack himself for sounding so nervous. This wouldn't do! So he made a quick decision to go big or go home.

"If you're feeling down"

He smirked and rose from his chair with his glass and lightly hit it with his knife making it cling.

"Speech everybody! I'm gonna make a speech!" Tooru exclaimed, putting his glass down before he went to the other side of the long table and jumped up on it. The people around him looked surprised but very amused as Tooru pointed at Hajime and stared walking towards him on the table.

**If you're all alone**

**When the pretty birds**

**Have flown**

**Honey I'm still free**

**Take a chance on me**

**Gonna do my very best**

**And it ain't no lie**

**If you put me to the test**

**If you let me try**

**Take a chance on me**

Tooru jumped down beside Hajime and pulled him up from the chair, putting his hands on his shoulder as he grinned, "We can go dancing"

Hajime snorted, "We can go walking"

Tooru shrugged and pulled him close, "As long as we're together" He started moving a bit, forcing Hajime to move with him, "Listen to some music"

"Maybe just talking" Haijime said with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd get to know me better" Tooru smiled cheekily and wiggled his eyebrows, making Hajime let out a laugh.

Everybody else were looking at their exchange with big amusement before they all bursted out together.

**'Cos you know I've got**

**So much that I wanna do**

**When I dream I'm alone with you**

**It's magic**

Tooru challenged Hajime with a pointed look, "You want me to leave it there"

Hajime stared back, "Afraid of a love affair"

"But I think you know" Tooru sang as he locked his hands behind Hajime's neck, "That I can't let go"

Everybody else pushed the tables aside and started dancing around on the ground.

**If you change your mind**

**I'm the first in line**

**Honey I'm still free**

**Take a chance on me**

Hajime smirked at Tooru, "Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie" He sang before grabbing the back of his things and hoisting him up, making Tooru wrap his legs around his waist with a laugh, "If you put me to the test, if you let me try"

**Take a chance on me**

**Take a chance on me**

Lev walked up to Morisuke from behind, bent down and hummed in his ear, "Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, I know I'm gonna get you"

Morisuke turned around in surprise before giving him a raised eyebrow, "You don't wanna hurt me"

Lev grinned, "Baby don't worry"

Morisuke rolled his eyes with a snort, "I ain't gonna let you"

**Let me tell you now**

**My love is strong enough**

**To last when things are rough**

**It's magic**

**You say that I waste my time**

**But I can't get you off my mind**

**No I can't let go**

**'Cause I love you so**

Everybody continued jumping around and singing, giving loud encouragement to Tooru and Hajime who were still in their own world, smiling and singing to each other.

**If you're all alone**

**When the pretty birds**

**Have flown**

**Honey I'm still free**

**Take a chance on me**

**Gonna do my very best**

**And it ain't no lie**

**If you put me to the test**

**If you let me try**

**Take a chance on me**

"Take a chance, take a chance!" Everybody screamed repeatedly and jumping harder and harder.

Suddenly a loud cracking sound was heard before a ton of water came spraying up from the once small crack in the ground. It kept coming, drenching everybody there as people laughed and continued to dance around.

As soon as the water hit them and they got completely soaked, Tooru and Hajime snickered at each other, still with Tooru in Hajime's arms.

"I feel like this is a recurring look for you" Hajime said with a grin. Tooru laughed before smiling back.

"Well it must be catching on, because you've joined me"

Hajime smiled and raised his head slightly to lock their lips. Tooru eagerly kissed back, feeling very happy.

Keiji was dancing around, laughing loudly with his friends, as Koutarou and his friends were joking around with each other.

"So when are you leaving?" Tadashi asked.

"As fast as possible, I just need to pack my stuff and we'll be on our way" Keiji smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Keiji" Kenma grinned and Keiji pulled his friends in for a hug.

"I love you guys!"

"We love you more!"

Just then Koutarou and the other guys came up to them and Keiji was swiped away by his fiancée. He immediately put his arms around his neck as Koutarou's arms came around his waist.

"Hey there"

Keiji laughed at him, "Hey there yourself"

Koutarou looked at him with so much love in his eyes that Keiji almost felt dizzy, he couldn't help letting out a loud, "I love you so much!"

Koutarou looked a bit surprised at first by his sudden outburst but that look quickly changed to a pleased one, "I love you, more than anything"

Keiji smiled, feeling so overwhelmed with love and he pulled his fiancée's head down to kiss him.

"I don't think I've ever seen two more sappier people than them" Tadashi said, leaning against Kei's chest, as they all were watching the pair. Kei snorted into his hair as everybody laughed.

"Yeah, they are truly hard to beat" Tetsuro huffed out, smirking.

"I do think we have two people coming for their throne though" Kenma said looking in another direction. When they all looked that way they burst into laughter again.

"You got that right" Lev said between his laughter.

Koushi and Daichi had not let go of each other for the entire night, as if they were afraid they would lose each other if they did. They were pressed together by their foreheads as Koushi held Daichi's face in his hand and Daichi was gripping his hips. Their lips were swollen and red from not being able to keep them to themself.

"Words can't explain how happy I am right now" Daichi mumbled, making Koushi smile, "I'll never forgive myself for hurting you like that and I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to you"

Koushi gave him a soft kiss before smiling even bigger than before.

"I can't wait"

•

Keiji closed his suitcase with a huff. He had been packing and preparing for their departure the whole day. Now he was finally done.

A small knock on his door made Keiji look up to see his fiancé entering his room. Koutarou smiled big at him before he went up to him and pulled Keiji in for a hug.

"How's it going?"

Keiji smiled and leaned back just enough to look him in the eyes, "I've just finished packing, so I'm good to go"

Koutarou grinned, "Perfect! I'm about to head down to the boat to make sure everything looks alright" He gave Keiji a small peck on his forehead, "I could take your bag with me if you want to"

"Yes, thank you"

Koutarou grabbed the handle of the suitcase, "Okay, meet you down at the dock"

Keiji smiled, "Yeah, see you soon"

With that Koutarou started to make his way out of the room and down the stairs. Keiji looked around his room, taking everything in. This would be the last time he could really call it his room. He went towards the window and looked down at the beach. It was already dark outside but he could see small dots of light on the dock leading towards the boat they were taking back to the mainland. Keiji took a deep breath. He felt a little emotional. He'd grown up and basically spent his whole life here. Thinking about it coming to an end gave a strange feeling.

"How are you, love?"

Keiji turned around at the sound of a voice and saw his dad looking at him with a small smile.

"I'm good" He said, because even though he would miss this place, he couldn't wait to begin this new journey with the love of his life, "How are you?"

Koushi huffed a laugh, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me"

Keiji went up to his dad and hugged him, "I'll always worry about you, just as I know you'll always worry about me"

Koushi sniffled into his son's hair, still smiling, "That's true"

Keiji felt his eyes tear up, "Dad are you crying?"

His dad sniffled again, "No, are you?"

"No" He said before the both of them sniffled at the same time. Both started laughing and Koushi broke the hug to take his son's face in his hands.

"It's just feels crazy that you're not gonna be here anymore" He said stroking a falling tear from Keiji's eye, "But I know this will be so good for you, I've always wanted you to find your own way and not be stuck here"

"I'm just a phone call away" Keiji mumbled looking into his dad's eyes.

"I know" Koushi smiled, "I'm not too worried because I know you can take care of yourself"

Keiji smiled, "Well I've learnt from the best". Koushi kissed his nose with a big grin.

"And you have Koutarou too" He ruffled his son's hair, "He knows he's the luckiest man in the world"

Keiji felt a wave of tears leave his eyes, "Dad stop making me cry"

Koushi laughed, "I'm sorry, I'll stop talking"

"If Koutarou is the luckiest man in the world, the Daichi is the second" Keiji said slightly smirking.

"Now you're the one making me cry!" His dad exclaimed before pulling him in for another tight hug. They both laughed again.

They stood, embracing each other for a moment before Keiji pulled away, smiling big at his dad.

"Are you ready to leave?" Koushi asked.

Keiji grabbed the backpack he had on his bed and looked back at his dad.

"Yeah, I am"

•

**I have a dream**

**A song to sing**

**To help me cope**

**With anything**

When Keiji and Koushi made it to the dock, everybody was already there to send them away. Koutarou was talking to his friends and Keiji's friends ran up to him.

"You have to keep us updated during your trip" Tadashi said with a stern voice but with a smile on his face.

"We'll be expecting weekly reports" Kenma said with a pointed look. Keiji laughed at his friends.

"Obviously"

Tadashi and Kenma pulled him into a group hug which they stayed in for a minute.

**If you see the wonder**

**Of a fairytale**

**You can take the future**

**Even if you fail**

Both Hajime and Wakatoshi wished him a safe trip, each giving him a hug. Thereafter it was Tooru and Morisuke, both of them fussing over him before letting him go from their hug.

Daichi came up to him, also embracing him in hug, "I'm really happy for you"

Keiji smiled at him, "Thank you" He then gave a glance at his dad before looking Daichi in the eyes, "I'm counting on you to take care of my dad now"

Daichi grinned at him, "I promise"

**I believe in angels**

**Something good in everything I see**

**I believe in angels**

**When I know the time is right for me**

**I'll cross the stream**

Koutarou was already inside of the boat, doing a last minute check up. Keiji just finished saying goodbye to his fiancé's friends before his dad came in for a last hug and a kiss on his head.

"Have fun"

Keiji smiled at him, "I will". He turned around to Koutarou who gave him two thumbs up and a huge grin. Keiji laughed quietly and got into the boat. Koutarou started the motor and they began moving.

Keiji waved at everybody on the dock as they waved back. Daichi had come up to his dad with an arm around his shoulder and Keiji felt like he could finally relax. His dad would be taken care of.

They went further and further until Keiji couldn't see the dock anymore. He turned to Koutarou and leaned against him.

"I'm so thankful I met you" He mumbled, making his fiancé look at him with a loving smile.

"I love you" Koutarou said, giving Keiji a quick kiss.

"I love you more"

"I love you most" Koutarou smirked at him making Keiji laugh.

"We're so stupid" Keiji said, still giggling, "I love it"

"I love it mor-"

"Stop it!" Keiji continued laughing loudly as Koutarou joined him. When he could catch his breath, Keiji gave his fiancé a loving kiss before settling back against him. He'd never felt more complete. The man beside him was everything he'd ever wanted. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him. But for now, he couldn't wait to start their new journey together.

**I have a dream**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people, thank you so so much for the love and support and for having given this story a chance! I really really appreciate it, especially since this is my first work :)
> 
> I don't have another story coming up right now, but I'm open for suggestions if you've got any.
> 
> So until I see you again, take care and have an amazing day! :D


End file.
